


Decade of Loyalty

by AngelOfDeathAzrael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Azrael, Dark Sam Winchester, Darkness, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Guardian Angel Azrael, Guardian Angels, Homosexuality, M/M, Origin Story, Protective Sam Winchester, Saz - Freeform, Sazrael, Winchester - Freeform, angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDeathAzrael/pseuds/AngelOfDeathAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a fallen believed to be deceased angel. The archangel of death Azrael has been searching for the one he must protect and he has finally found him. This is the story of a growing bond with one of the Winchesters. As time goes on they get closer and closer. The Story mostly focuses on Sam Winchester and Azrael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude to The Angel OF Death

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a new chapter once a week and on rare occasions i will post two. They will be posted every Tuesday. If you want more behind Azrael just ask. I will link artwork of what Azrael's vessel looks cause you already know what Sam Winchester looks like. If you wish to use him for fanart or another SPN fic please link me and credit me I would love to see your work! My deviant art is http://peinaprentice.deviantart.com/gallery/56858005/Azrael-Supernatural more pictures will be up soon. This is also my first lengthy fic so enjoy!

  ****

Sam and Dean winchester have been through the thick and thin of evil. Sometimes you can see it in their eyes, they wonder if it will ever truly end. When one is hurt, the other is there for him. But there is a difference between Sam and Dean. Dean has the infamous Castiel at his side. Castiel loves Dean after all. Sam keeps carrying the weight of the world on him. He continues to pray endlessly, he’s started to believe nobody's listening. Like sitting at confession and no priest to respond. Yet...he continues to have faith in something he has started to lose faith in.

Sam sits alone in a silent, cold, empty chapel all attention focused on the cross just pondering. He has begun to feel weak, everything that's happened has been his fault. “Well…” he lets out a deep sigh; putting his hands together closing his eyes.“Here we are again...God...someone...I need help...this Darkness...it's all my fault...all of it.” He pauses, glancing up at the cross again then the sky. “Please...help me, help me defeat it. That's all i want. Is that to much to ask of you, after all of this is it still too much to ask?”

He has thrown in the glove, he has never asked for something so easy. After asking so much it sounds like a joke to even him now. “Fine, you know what. I’m done.” He stands and starts storming towards the chapel doors “It was you who gave up on me.” He turns back going up to the cross, knocking it over to its side “I have asked. Day in and day out, for your help, and you have given me nothing. Keep your charity, your angels, all of it. I will find my own way.” The young hunter exits leaving the door open for any person or monster to enter at a whim.

He stands besides his car, taking out his cellphone to call Dean “Come on pick up.” he stands there tapping his foot a bit before the automated voice message plays “Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone.” Sam lets out another deep sigh “Hey Dean, I’m on my way back so I'll see ya soon.” He hangs up his phone, placing it in his pocket before getting in the car and starting up the engine. He drives through the night on an uninhabited road.Everything is going as it normally would, up until he sees someone in the road. Leading him to slam on the breaks and look back to make sure he had not hit anyone, he even gets out of the car. “Hello?” He looks all around for a few more moments, scratching his head. “I know there was something there.”.

He turns back around to head towards his car before getting startled by someone standing a matter of inches away. He pulls an obvious Winchester reaction and points a gun at the son of a bitch, “Who are you-”.

The tan, long dark curled, bearded man looks up at him with his dark void eyes interrupting Sam in mid speech, “Are you Sam Winchester?”.

Sam looks at the 5’8” male, somewhat confused, pointing the gun at him “Woah woah, I ask the questions alright?”.

The male narrows his eyes a bit before rewording his question “Are you NOT Sam Winchester?”.

Sam clenches his jaw slightly “I just told you, I ask the questions. Now who and what are you.” he demands.

The man looks around with his void like eyes for a moment to clarify he is talking to him “I assume you mean me.”.

Sam gives him a bitch face. “Yes. You.” he sighs, somewhat annoyed. Of course this is happening to him on a Tuesday out of all days.He checks out the young man, he doesn't appear harmful so he lowers the gun a bit “Yes, I am Sam Winchester. Now answer my question. Who. Are you.”

The man rolls his shoulder a bit underneath his tuxedo top and plain white T-shirt “My name is Azrael, one of the many angels that used to occupy heaven.”.

Sam looks at him, suspecting him of lying and retorts back at him “The angels are back in heaven. So I don't know what you mean by ‘used to.’ ”

His void like eyes flick up at the sky “really? ….I was not informed..”

The tall male looks at him again, just shaking his head laughing in disbelief. “Who put you up to this? Crowley? Listen Azrael- whatever your name is. Just go back and tell em it didn't work alright? Thanks” He walks past him and gets in the car again.

Azrael turns and follows him with his eyes “I don’t know what a ‘Crowley’ is” but before he knew it Sam was gone.

Sam drives at a faster rate than before. He just wants to get back to Cas and Dean and do more research about the darkness. Before he knows it he is pulling into the motel parking lot. “Finally” he says as he climbs out reaching into his pocket for the room key and opening up the room door.

Dean looks up at him “Where have you been?”

“Just out” Sam replies as he closes the door behind him

“Out where, and it doesn't look like you got me any pie”

“If you answered when I called I would have gotten it for you, where's Cas?”

“I was busy” Dean says, but Sam's expression says he knows he wasn't. “I was doing some research, as for Cas he is doing Cas stuff...whatever that may be. You look kinda annoyed, couldn't get a lady?”

Sam puckers his lips and nods a bit “Funny, no. Its this darkness and just well, all of it..”

“We’ll figure it out, Sammy we always do”.

“I know but sometimes-” he's interrupted by the windows shattering and the lights flickering and blowing out with wind blowing into the room.

The boys duck and grab their closest weapon and look around to see a figure standing amongst smoke, wings sprawled out and only visible for seconds.

The figure looks around, turning its head towards them eyes set aglow through the smoke and they dim as the wind blows the smoke back revealing those void eyes.

Dean shoots a bullet at it, but it appears to just go right through him “What the hell!”.

“I recognize those eyes”, Sam says as he lowers the gun a bit.

The smoke rolls off leaving the curly haired man standing there with an obvious bullet wound in his chest,which he simply places a hand on healing himself. “I didn't appreciate that very much”.

Dean looks between Sam and the what we believe is an angel “Wait.You know this guy?” He says confused but also in a ‘what the fuck’ tone.

“I hardly know him, Dean.” Sam retorts back at him. “I saw him for the first time an hour ago, maybe less.”.

Azrael just stands there watching the conundrum.

“Who are you.” Dean demands.

Sam sighs as does the angel and both reply at the same time “Azrael.”

Dean looks at Sam “You knew that much.”

Sam flashes another bitch face.

“I am simply here for Sam Winchester.” Azrael says like everything that has happened is normal.

“For what.” Dean asks “He's not going anywhere with you.”

Azrael squints his eyes, cocking his head to the side “ I don't have anywhere to take him…”

“He claims to be an angel, which after that I believe has to be true..” Sam says in a much more calm tone.

“Well why is he here?” He turns and asks his brother.

Sam looks at him turning his hands a bit “I don’t know Dean, If I had I would’a told you by now”.

Azrael looks at sam “I came ‘cause you asked”.

Dean looks up at Sam again “You asked him?”.

“I didn't ask for him, he appeared in the middle of the road as I was driving. Asking if I was Sam Winchester.” He seems a bit annoyed now

“I came cause I heard his-” he gets interrupted by Sam abruptly grabbing his shoulder, dragging him outside

“Stay there Dean.” He slams the door shut and continues to pull the angel along.

“-Prayers” Azrael finally gets out and looks up at him.

Sam pushes him back a bit “What are you doing. Why are you here.”

Azrael lightly hits the railing and pole with his back before responding, “You prayed for help so I came to…”

“To what, help? Where were you all the other times I prayed. When I asked for help. Where were you angels there then?”

Azrael starts to look down “No but I-...”

“So I’m sorry but, I don’t need you now.” He says shaking his head softly.

“I...understand..if that's what you wish…” the angel disappears with a small gust of wind and sam returns to the room.

Cas looks at sam when he enters “What happened?”

“One of your brothers” Dean says.

Sam nods “Yeah he more or less just...appeared.”

Castiel squints tilting his head “Which brother? I have many after all”

“He said his name was Azrael” Sam looks at Cas “Sound familiar?”

Cas nods his head “Yes he is a brother of mine, but i was told he died when all of my brothers and sisters got casted out of heaven..”

“Well he definitely wasn't dead. He has a short Vessel tho” Dean adds.

“I will go try to find him” Cas says before he disappears.

“I already told him to stay away and he's gone” Sam says nodding his head.

 


	2. Az?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes he handled the whole Azrael situation wrong. So he's going to ask for a second chance and make up for it.

The boys pack up their stuff and leave before they have to pay for the damage. They continue to go after monsters and try to get more information about this Darkness. Over the course of a few weeks Sam continues to have recurring dreams, a few nightmares but in every one that angel keeps appearing. He doesn't say anything either. He is just there watching as if he was watching over him. Sam just keeps pushing it back and continues to tell Dean that he's fine. But he knows he isn't, now he's feeling guilty about how he handled the situation.

“Hey Sammy” Dean says standing by the door.

Sam continues to type, but looks up at him raising his eyebrows “Yeah?”

“I’m gonna go get some grub. Maybe hit the bar, wanna come with?”

“Uhh no” Sam types another few words, “I’m good. I already have a salad. I’ll just do more research”

Dean shakes his head and laughs walking out the door “My little brother, the one who would rather eat a salad and research”, he closes the door and drives off in Baby.

Sam sits there working for a bit longer before letting out a deep sigh, stretching and laying back “Great…” looks out the window at the sun and sky. “Maybe..just once” He clenches his jaw sitting up closing the laptop, drumming his fingers on it before standing. He heads out to a park before sitting on a bench. He looks around for a few moments, leaning his elbows on his legs looking at the ground.

“Hey...I know what I said...it wasn't right for me to take my anger out on you”, he adjusts his seating a bit and looks around “Azrael…”

He feels a change around him and looks beside him to see Azrael sitting there in a leather jacket, dark jeans, and boots just looking ahead.  
“You came..” He flashes a quick smile before sitting up.

“I will always come if you call...I told you that..” Azrael says looking forward.

“Yeah but after what happened I thought…”

“No matter what, I will come for you.”

Sam sat more upright “That's where you have me confused...You say that but...where were you you all those times?”

Azrael lets out a sad sigh and turns to him “Every time I tried...something got in my way”

“How so?” Sam looks at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I heard your prayers...every single one. At first, i had no vessel. Second time around the angels didn’t want to help you two, and I couldn't leave heaven. Then Castiel came down, but his intentions weren't the same as mine. Then I fell with the rest of my brothers and sisters, on the brink of death after I hit. Then Gadreel got to take control”

“Don’t remind me” Sam says rolling eyes and clenching his jaw.

“But now I have a vessel...I was always there Sam Winchester. When you felt alone, when it all went bad...I was there...you were never alone”

Sam sits there just recalling every time he prayed, all the shit that he has been through, everything. “You..were there?”

Azrael just nods silently.

Sam looks at him “Now you’re really here” 

“If you don't mind my asking, why did you change your mind?”

The hunter shrugs “What can I say, I didn't feel right for what I did”

“It was alright, I forgave you”

“Good” Sam stands up “let's go” 

Azrael slowly gets up “Where are we going?”

“I guess we can go get something to eat, on me since I know you don't have money”,  
the angel reaches in his pocket to pull out a wallet with two one hundred dollar bills, “I have money”.

Sam raises an eyebrow partially curious, “Still on me anyway, I already know about the whole only tasting molecules thing”.

“I am fine with wherever you choose”.

Sam takes his short angel companion to a small cafe. It truly is nothing fancy you know how they are, free wifi, few people here and there, damn good drinks and desserts. Sam gets himself a caesar salad with tea. Then there's Azrael who got a brownie. Sam carried the food over to Azrael who was sitting at a window.

“Thank you” The angel says.

“You’re welcome really.” Sam laughs a bit “You know Azrael,”.

The angel is looking out the window but still paying very close attention.

“Even with all that is going on it's almost like you make me forget.” Sam laughs a bit, “Your presence definitely has a positive effect”.

He blinks for a moment and turns his head in what seems like slow motion, cause in that light Azrael's eyes glow a gold orange and brown with those dark pupils in the center. Like looking into a golden brown galaxy,“That is a good thing, yes?”.

Sam pauses looking into those eyes, “Yeah, uh your eyes they aren't..black…”.

Azrael squints a bit, “I know, they’re brown.”.

“I know, I just never saw them in this lighting” Sam laughs a bit.

The angel tries to eat the brownie but it's too big.

“Here Az, try this” He laughs cutting the brownie down.

“Az?” Azrael repeats.

“Yeah, it just came to me and it suits you more than Azrael”.

The angel sits there for a moment “It does sound simplistic, in a good way”. 

Sam eats his salad and drinks his tea, keeping up a nice conversation with Az.  
“Now I really need to ask” Sam says, covering his mouth since he had food in it before swallowing, “What made you choose that vessel?”.

The angel strokes his beard softly “ There was something about him, he’s my one vessel, he may be small but he has a resilient nature to him.”

“So are you saying he was your ‘One true vessel?’”. 

Az replies rather quick “Like how you are lucifers? I think so, I know I couldn't get into any other but this one, I was able to slide right in, with his permission of course”. 

“That much I knew.” Sam gives a quick laugh.

“Oh thats right you're friends with Castiel, I haven't seen him in what feels like eons.”.

“Wait, don’t all of you angels talk over angel radio?” he says raising an eyebrow.

“Whats angle rad- ...are you speaking of how we mentally talk to one another?”.

Sam nods “Yeah that.”.

“I haven't talked to any of my brothers and sisters. That ‘radio’ is something I’m no longer connected to...I think that was lost when I fell. They all think I had passed anyway.” the angel says eating a piece of his brownie. “Shouldn't you be getting back to your brother?”.

Sam quickly looks at his phone. shit. They have been longer than he had thought. “Yeah I should probably get going.” He says while standing up reaching for his keys.

Azrael stands up “There is no need to rush, I can take you back.” he says while he’s about to place his hand onto Sam’s shoulder.

“Wait not here Az. Too many people.” He says in a low tone and starts to walk out the establishment.

The angel squints tilting his head, looking at him before following not far behind. “Why would they mind? You humans praise angels after all…”.

“Yeah that may have been different in the past, do that now and all sorts of hell could break loose. Again.” Sam adds.

“Well where do we do it then?” He says looking around at all the people doing what we do.

“Uhh” Sam looks around and spots an ally, nodding his head in its direction. “There”  
“Very well” Az nods and follow him there.

“You know you don't have to do this right? I have a car After all…”.

“Yes I understand that. But I would prefer to help you get there because I sense the urgency.”.

He stands there for a moment processing the thought. “Well...then thank you.”.

“That is my duty, to help you” He says placing a hand on his shoulder and flying them to the motel room.

Sam feels a stinging sensation and pulls away. “Jeez what the hell.” He pulls his sleeve up to see a small burn mark. “Why are you so hot? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?” He looks between him and the small mark. 

“It must be from the fall...We were burning up as we fell. I must still have the heat...that or I’m still burning”.

Sam looks at him funny, “Az...Wouldn't you know-” He quickly gets interrupted by Az.

“Since you call me ‘Az’, do I get to call you Samuel?”.

“No...that's not a nickname. In fact you would just be calling me by my full name. Sam works just fine. Dean Calls me Sammy...but that's more so his thing.” Sam goes on.

“I will come up with a ‘nickname’ for you” He notices that Dean has pulled into the motel parking lot.

Sam laughs and turns to grab a drink. “Whatever you say-” He turns back and Az is already gone. He looks around for a few moments “uh...bye I guess”, He takes a quick swig of his beer before Dean walks with some startle when he notices Sam standing there.

Dean looks outside the window then back at Sam. “Sammy...your car is missing, you know that right?”.

“What do you mea- OH Oh yeah. Yeah I know. I went out and walked back. It was pretty nice out. So you know, took a walk”, Sam says shrugging off the truth.

“Guess it's a good thing I did my business with Cas in the car instead of in here. Cause you would’a had to go.” He says chuckling a bit. “So I take it you didn't find any info?” He grabs a cold one twisting the top off taking and took a quick sip before releasing a cold breath of refreshment.

“Nothing much. I learned a few things but none beneficial for the situation.” Just another little white lie in his hook nothing major.Though the two have fixed problems between them, they tell one another with lies here and there, no harm done. They eventually fall asleep talking about a few old cases that sound similar. They Actually start to get somewhere. Sam realizes he could have just asked Azrael on finding something out, but he doesn't want to use him for answers. After all he's been listening in on over a thousand prayers from Sam, He doesn't want to throw more at him.


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous trio becomes a group of 4. Brothers are brothers, whether they may be human or angel.

A short amount of time has passed since Sam Called Azrael but he still sent prayers, more so prayers hoping all is well for him. Dean and himself with some assistance from Cas of course have Solved a few more cases. Little by little they feel like they are getting closer to beating the real threat but until then they have to continue other cases.But for now they are taking a very short break at the bar to get some food. Maybe have some fun. Before they dive into another case not knowing where they will end up next.

Dean sits there chowing down on a burger, taking a sip in between each swallow “So I say we head a few towns over I’ve heard something that sounds like a case.”

Cas takes a bite out of his burger and sighs

“What's wrong Cas?” Sam says looking at him from behind his forkful of lettuce.

“I miss the sweet taste of everything...especially the peanut butter and jelly .” Cas said looking down

Dean can’t help but laugh at him “How about we just go get you some anyway after we’re done? Sound good to you Cas?”

“It sounds fair but also torturous...I want to taste the Pb&j. Not have to remember it”

Sam lets out a chuckle wiping his face off with a napkin tossing it onto his empty plate. “Did you get the room at the motel yet?

“No that was your job Sammy.” Dean replies with a mouth full of burger.

Sam flashes a bitchface “You said YOU were going to get it.”

“He's right Dean” Cas interjects.

“Whose side are you on Cas.” He says in a tone that reads you were supposed to back me up.

“I am on your side Dean as am I always, but you did say you were going to get the room.”

Sam give a smug smirk “See.” He says as if he were a 5 year old.

“Fine. Fine.” Dean shoves the last bite in his mouth, rubbing his hands clean getting up and grabbing his beer. “Let's go get one” He starts to walk out the door. with the baby in trench coat and the moose following shortly behind. “Hey what do ya say we go to a club or something? It could be fun, lotsa’ hotties.”

“I can't lose my virginity twice Dean.” Cas spits out.

Dean mumbles under his breath knowing that it would be more than the second time having sex.

“Or we could just go to the motel and get some research going about the next case.” Sam adds in.

“Ugh, don't be such a nerd bitch. Have Some fun. Live a little, hit a dog with a car again.”

Sam shoots a glare at Dean. “Funny.”

“Hey, I’m just saying.” 

Before the three know it, a group of demons come out. Even tho its only three of them they are prepared. They start to fight them and kill them one by one, but more and more just keep coming. “Where are they all coming from!?” Dean shouts. the larger number does cripple them a bit. Allowing the monsters to get some hits on them, which they of course fight back. Even with their upper hand a demon manage to land a good swing across Sam's jaw making him stumble back a bit. Cas Stabs a demon in the back the was going for Dean from behind.

“Thanks Cas”

“You’re welcome Dean”

Another demon comes up and in the instant that he was about to get hit Sam a figure appears in front of him grabbing its fist, twisting it back ,pushing him to the ground before killing it. “I apologize for appearing sporadically” Azrael says slowly.

“No” Sam looks at him “It’s fine” He raises his eyebrows for a moment before they continue fighting.

Dean spots the second angel “Cas,” he kills another demon. “it's your brother”

Cas can’t help but look back to see if it’s true. To see if it was all wrong and he didn't die when he fell “Azrael.” His eyes widen at the sight.

The four off them finish off the horde of demons together. There was something about it that seemed complete. Yes of course three is a very strong stable number, but with four there is more stability added.

Castiel walks up to his unsuspecting brother wrapping his arms around him. “I was told you had died during the fall..”

Azrael hugs him back “I am indeed alive,I apologize for making you worry… I haven't been able to go back up to heaven, and I can’t hear any of you anymore..”

“Your body is...hot...are you overheating?”

“I believe it just has something to do with the fall I am not certain. But no need to worry about it, I’m fine.”

Dean interrupts “This is very heartwarming and all that, but this is a lot of bodies. I think we should get out of here.”

Sam agrees “Yeah, don't want to be here when the police show up, delt with them enough time already.”

“Where are we going?” Both angels reply at once.

“I say we go to a strip club. I mean whats a better way to get this off our minds” fucking Dean and those clubs I'm telling you.

Azrael squints in confusion “..A..strip club..?”

“It's where people go to get ravished don’t question it.” Castiel replies with not a second to pass.

“I think we should just go the motel Dean”

“Aww come on Sammy you too?’ All three of them just look at Dean waiting for him to go to the car. “Y’all are no fun I swear.” Goes over to baby starting up the engine, as the others get in.

Castiel looks at Az “Oh Dean has a rule about his car, he's driving so it is his choice of music.”

“That's right,” he glances at Sam with a smug look “at least somebody knows.” he puts one of his many cassettes and turns up it's Bon Jovi ‘ Wanted Dead Or Alive” He drives bobbing his head singing along with it. He notices Azrael sitting in the back seat his head bobbing to it too.  
Azrael can't help but sing along, He may be an angel but his vessel listened to a lot of music like this it's grown onto him.

Every day it seems we’re wasting away

Another place where the faces are so cold

“Son of a bitch.” Dean chuckles and looks back at him. “You know Bon Jovi?” Even Sam and Cas are surprised by it.

“Of course this type your kinds music is my favorite” Azrael says back still bobbing along.

“Well hell, I ain’t gonna stop you from rocking out” He turns it up more and in unison the two start singing more.

I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I’m wanted Dead or Alive

Wanted Dead or Alive

They continue to sing song after song until the get into the motel parking lot. Dean shuts off the car and everyone exits. For some odd reason Az and Cas found it necessary to follow Sam and Dean to get a room. The manager gives them a look as if he doesn't even want to know what things are about to take place in one of his rooms. “Uhh, single or double?” He asks awkwardly.

“Double.” Dean says with a tone cause he knows Himself and Sam have encountered the same reaction multiple times. The owner hands him the key telling him room 107.The four leave. The hunters further ahead but the angels awkwardly close behind them. “Cas, what did we talk about? Personal space.”

Cas slows down his pace, glancing at Az who's doing the same thing to Sam who either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Dean opens the door and everyone casually goes in before he closes the door. He claims his bed as does Sam leaving the two angels standing there. Which isnt a problem since they don't need sleep.

“What do we do as they sleep?” Az turns to Cas

“Usually I just stand here and...watch” Cas admits, in a low tone of course

“Do all of you have Cars?”

“Well I have Baby, Cas has a Pimp car, Sam had a charger and a Dodge Dart. But We have a bunch more at the bunker. That or we steal cars” Dean simply shrugs ‘cause that's their life after all. “Do you have one? I guess not since you have wings.”

“No I don't have a car,” Azrael says in a bland tone “I have a motorcycle though..it's where my vessel use to live.”

Dean sits up attention grabbed. “YOU have a motorcycle?”

Even Sam is surprised, but at the same time he looks at what Azrael is wearing. It almost suits him perfectly. Those messy curls to the jacket and white T trailing down to the boots. It all makes sense. “You look like a biker. Minus whatever bad things they do o’course.”

“Don't get excited, it just sits there after all.” Az adds.

Dean grabs a beer and offers Sam one who declines. “Okay let's get some sleep and get ourselves onto a case alright? They aren't going to solve themselves.”

“You and Sam can do a case, and Azrael and I can do one, that way we do two at once.” Cas says almost in a semi anxious tone.

“Don't think that will work Cas. You may know how to hunt a bit but Azrael doesn't know any of it, no offense.” Dean says looking at Azrael.

Az shrugs “None taken.”

“Besides you're still a baby in a trench coat and he's a baby in boots”

Sam just shakes his head sighing not agreeing but not disagreeing either. “Maybe we should teach him at least something, that was he can do some cases at some point.”

“I mean hey if you're going to teach him hunting 101 then sure why not, but we can't just drop everything and teach him. At least not right now.”

Sam looks up at Az for a second. “Well, do you want to know how to hunt?”

Az tilts head “I already understand the fundamentals of hunting, it's humans hunting and gathering instinct.”

“No, not animals, monsters.” He sits up a bit. “You know demons, leviathans, shapeshifters, the list goes on. There are all sorts, probably more that we've yet to see or encounter.”

“I see…” angel number 2 says in a thinking tone. “Perhaps I should know some stuff. at least about a few.”

Sam nods “Alright, we can do it tomorrow. For now I’m hitting the hay, night y’all.”

Dean retires not shortly after leaving the two angels wide awake standing there. They talk for some time about many things. Cas brings him up to speed on some human things. He even tells him about some of the dumb things the two brothers have done. Though it's been so long since Azrael and Castiel have spoken let alone seen one another face to face. The brotherly bond was there still. Unlike The boys tho Cas knows of Azraels darker past. Not that it was his choice. He was only ever doing his job. Even now he still continues that job, tho it is much less malicious than it had used to be. All skeletons will come out of the closet eventually they usually reveal themselves.


	4. Ride, with a monster on the side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Az onto his very first case, starting a whole new chapter in the road so far. With some fun in-between, the care free angel reveals more of his past without even knowing it. He gets to see some of his brothers,some of our favorite angels for the first time, in a long long time.

The sun slowly starts to rise changing the color of the dark sky to an array of warm colours. Sam and Dean still lay there asleep. Azrael and Castiel are sitting at the table. The have been doing this the entire night it's almost uncomforting to think they have been watching for hours. Then again they do it to make sure the two stay safe. Azrael appears next to Sam's bed looking down at him waiting for him to awaken. Cas doesn't do the same to the Dean cause he is more than aware that Dean could sleep through the end of the world. Az opens the curtain slightly shining light into Sam's face, not on purpose that's just Az for you. But his plan does indeed start to work. Sam starts to scrunch his face and and let out a small yawn.

Sam starts to stretch his body length extending past the ends of the bed before he sits up. “What are you doin’ Az..?” he asks eyes still somewhat closed.

“I thought you would enjoy seeing the sunrise.” Az replies so simply it's almost painful to shot the thought down.

He looks out the window rubbing his eyes “Well thank you,” He starts to get up before heading into the bathroom for his morning routine. shortly after he comes out in a pair of loose shorts and a sleeveless top. He stretches a bit and notices Az looking at him confused. “Morning run” he does more stretches

“Ah.” Azrael just nods in agreement.

“You should do something too since we are gonna look for a case, I do it to clear my head and stuff like that” The tallest of them all says letting out a deep breath.

“...I could fly laps around the planet…” Az says looking around thinking about it.

“You wanna come on a jog with me? It might be better than just flying around the globe, considering you could do 100 laps a minute most likely…” 

Azrael looks his human friend up and down examining what he should wear before disappearing.

Cas and Sam look at the empty space then at one another “Was that a no?” Sam asks.

Castiel just sits there looking at him, not even giving an answer. He just tilts his head.

“...Alright I’ll be back then” Sam walks out the door closing and locking it behind him,turning to see Az in shorts,underamour, and shirt on top. “So you are going to join me.” he says with a small chuckle

“Is the proper jogging attire?” He says putting workout gloves on.

“Looks good to me, ya ready?” He pushes the hair from his face smiling.

“I believe I am ready.” Az says nodding his head once.

The two take off down the road looking for all sorts of man made paths, whether they be in the wood or just on the sidewalk. The two keep up small conversation. Sam is pretty certain Az knows everything and anything about him, but he still answers. That was one of the good things about his short angel he knows a bit about everything. He probably knows Sam's life story but it doesn't stop him from asking, hearing face to face would be more appealing than watching it happen. As they are out they get breakfast for both them and Cas and Dean. They eventually get back to the room breathing at a slow steady pace.

“Dean we up, got you breakfast.” Sam says almost breathlessly. But Dean doesn't budge,Sam sighs and clears his throat. “Dean we got you pie.”

Dean starts to sit up eyes closed but a mile wide smile across his face. “I’m sorry did you say pie?”

“Yes I did.” Sam replies tossing him the small brown bag its in.

“Thanks Sammy,” He says snickering about the pie like a child. “can you also toss me a beer?”

“Sure” He passes his brother a beer. Dean takes a quick sip and digs into the pie, chewing in delight.

“Morning pie is the only pie for me.”

Azrael goes over to Cas handing him a brown bag “I know we don't have to eat but here you are.”

Cas looks into the bag spotting the peanut butter and jelly and a smile forming across his face for a moment. “PB&J.” He says with bliss, plopping on the bed taking a bite of it.

Sam sits in front of his laptop looking for possible cases he can take the Angel in boots on. “Hey Az, how about this one.” He turns the laptop to the side a bit allowing him to read. “It’s in Bend, Oregon. 5 Deaths in total, each victim was said to be having hallucinations of all sorts. Each victim when brought in had their brain turned to mush and or completely gone. Sound like a case to you?”

Az nods. “It sounds like one to me. Also my vessel lives along the way of Oregon, may we stop by his place?”

“Sounds fine by me, we will head out after I shower alright?”

“That sound fair, I will also clean myself beforehand”

Both guys stand up the one disappears the other going into the bathroom. After a handful of time ‘cause lets face it hair like theirs takes time. Sam comes out in his classic blue jeans and flannel sporting a jacket on top. Az reappears with his jeans and boots, his jacket zipped up.

“We are gonna make you a fake ID on the way, we will also change into suits”

“Very well” Az nods no questions asked.

“Come back alive” Dean says “Don't call me saying you need me to save your asses.” 

“We wouldn't be able to come back if we were dead…” Az says in a confused tone.

“You would be surprised.” Cas replies.

Sam packs up his stuff. “Trust me, we’ve got this. Ready Az?” Sam looks at him.

“I am ready.” He replies with a quick nod.

“Alright see you two soon, call me when ya get there kay?” Dean adds.

Sam gives him a nod “Yeah of course, come on” He heads out the door with Azrael following shortly behind. Getting to a nice stolen car.”Before you say anything, no this isn't my car. But I've got some CDs and all that fun stuff, so no need to worry.” He says with a small laugh, crisp autumn wind blowing “Does that sound alright to you? It’s a two maybe three day drive from here.” he says getting into the car.

Azrael nods getting into the car. “What all do we need again?”

“ID, suit, and your bike--” Sam says putting the keys in the ignition before starting in up, hearing her purr. “-And we’re off.” He says as they pull out the parking lot, he puts some of his tunes on and turns it up at a decent volume. Loud enough to hear well, but quietly enough so that if he wants to carry on a conversation they may do so. He continues to glance over at the angel who looks out the window as if he was recording all of it in his mind. “Having fun?”

“I am, the sights are very attractive to look at. The colors...buildings...landscape.” He looks over at him.

Sam laughs a bit, dimples shining through with the smile“You realize we are still in the same state right? We will be passing through at least 8 more. Each One has a bit of a different landscape, people, buildings, colours. Some prettier than others”

“You're very intelligent…”

“Well, passing through the states, crisscrossing the country you start to remember it more and more.”

“I could imagine. I know the entire Mediterranean area”

“Is that where you are from? Let me guess uhhhh Rome. Or Athens maybe?”

Azrael laughs smirking showing a dimple. “No no, I Just spent a large sum of time there. I may have been tho...That was so long ago I almost can't remember”

The two continue to chat sharing some laughs and stories again. This time Sam asking most of the questions. He only hears the good things, not wanting to open any old wounds for Az. He keeps his question light holding a good amount of respect. It’s different, other times he and Dean ran into angels most weren't good. Hell even Cas was a bit of a douche for sometime. Azrael on the other hand...he just didn't come off like them he came off “good” from the start. Which sounds strange. They’ve all been “bad” at some time or another. Their conversations continue into the night. 

Sam starts to slow down pulling over on the side of the road. “There aren't any motels around, are you alright with us stopping here for the night?”

“I don't mind, you need your rest. I can keep watch.” He says rolling down the window.

“Are you sure? I don't mind driving a bit longer.”

“It’s alright, trust me” he says in his what always seems calm voice.

“If you say so, but you should get some sleep too. Yeah I know ya don't need it but still. It will be better then sitting up for a handful of hours”

it doesn't take much convincing him to sleep so Az agrees. Sam nods also turning of the car pushing his seat back to get comfortable. He already hardly fits in cars seats. Azrael on the other hand, just rests his arm and head in the passenger window sil. The two fall asleep rather quickly with the silence of no cars or people. Pure silence with the exception of the wind and nature, but it's soothing. They hardly make a noise but as the night goes on it gets a bit more chilly. Not a problem for Az since he is his own furnace. Sam though gets up eyes mostly squinted ‘cause he's half awake. “This isn't going to work.” He says slowly leaning the angel back reaching across him rolling the window up, leaning back to how he was laying crossing arms to warm up and falls back asleep. By the time morning rolls around the inside of the car is already heated up, fogged up windows. Guess that is another bonus deal with Az.

Sam wakes up and stretches to the best of his ability before clearing his throat a bit. “Alright, I’ll start driving then.” Runs his hand down his face for a moment and pushes his hair back.

Azrael remains sleeping like a...well angel. Until he's woken up by Sam some time later. “Hmm..?” he looks up at him.

“This is the place right?”Sam says nodding towards the decent looking house.

“Yes that's the house, at least I think.” Az says squinting before letting out a long yawn. “How long was I asleep…?”

“Long enough for use to be halfway there” He laughs “You say you don't need sleep, but I’m sure if I didn't wake ya up you would have slept forever.”

Az yawns again “You may be half right about that.” He says climbing out the car. “Are you coming?”

Sam looks at him a bit surprised “Uh sure, don’t see why not I guess.” He gets out following the angel up to the front door before being let in. The house doesn't look in any form of disarray. “Your vessel lived here?” He looks around a bit and there is a guitar sitting on the couch.

Az nods looking for his bikes keys and a possible suit in the closets. “Yes, was more organized than one anticipated.” Grabs the keys. “I got the keys, should I look for a suit?”

“Yeah, you can just put it in the trunk.”

Az nods before disappearing into the closet. He eventually finds what he needs. “I have found them.”

“Great. Uh let's go get this stuff in the car and head back out.” 

The two pack up the car and leave most of what the vessels life behind. Sam Gets into the car, Azrael climbs onto his bike before sliding his helmet on. Both rev their engines at the same time and take off down the road. This time Sam has the windows down letting the wind blow his hair back, turning up the music loud enough for both of them to hear. Even though it seemed as if they had no real destination they both knew what lies ahead. But for now, they are just enjoying the drive. Something about that wind blowing, music playing on the open road made them feel...free. From responsibilities from it all, as if there were no problems ahead. Just a drive from point A to B. They eventually pick up lunch but they don't eat it yet. They drive a little longer and pull over to eat.

Az turns his bike off, her purr dimming down as he pulls his helmet off; shaking his hair out with his wild curls blowing in the breeze. Sam get out turning his car off before fixing his hair and stepping out with the bag of food. Both walk to the front of the car, Az sitting on the hood and Sam leaning against it. He takes out the food placing it down on the hood grabbing his salad and beer. Azrael takes his wrap and pop, taking a quick swig with the sigh of a satisfying quenched thirst and unwrapping his wrap. Both taking a nice break from road to eat in the middle of nowhere. Sam wants to ask about Azrael’s past, it's still the only thing the angel hasn't spoken upon. He know that everyone has their flaws, no one is perfect but Azrael...he just seems free from it all. There has to be something, there is no possible way he has no problems in the world, nor is there a way he can only be around to be there for Sam. But instead of stressing out over it he simply eats his food.

“Oh,” Sam says out of the blue but pauses to finish the food in his mouth. “I need to take a picture for your ID.” He wipes his face real quick while reaching for his phone.

Az slides off the hood, rubbing his arm across his mouth to get and small crumbs off. “Do I have to do anything for this...picture?”

“Nope just stand there and look pretty really.” He points the phone at rider, raising eyebrows as he lowers his head to make sure it's centered. He feels some what confused and surprised when he notices the light in the photo is bending around slightly hazed out wings. He notices the damage on the wings but he doesn’t say anything. He takes the picture and nods. “Alright I got it. Do you wanna head out so we can get here before the sun goes down?”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” 

“Alright let's go then.” He grabs the trash and puts it into a small bag.

Azrael takes the bag from him and makes it disappear. “You have done plenty for me already, the least I can do is handle the trash”

“Oh, well thanks Az.”

“You're welcome Sam, Thank you also.”

The two get back onto the road and drive for hours same thrill but this time they are ready to buckle down and figure out what monster is killing these people. They enter the state lines that is coated with mountains and trees of various colours form the changing seasons.The leaves scrape against the roads, blowing through the air. By the time they reach a motel it's nightfall so Sam goes and gets a room and leads Az up to it. Upon opening the door and getting settled in they realize is is a single bed. Well no big deal they are adults they can just sleep back to back.

“I’m sorry about the bed, I told him double. Not too sure on what happened there.”

“Maybe he saw me,” Azrael says shrugging it off. “I can sleep on the floor”

“Nah it's whatever, really. I Don't care.” Sam says taking out his laptop to create the fake ID.”Why don't you get some rest, I’ll probably be up for a while.” Within that instant Az appeared in the bed clinging onto a pillow fast asleep. “...Well...goodnight. He must really like sleeping.” Sam shrugs pulling up the photo of Az, he continuously glances over at him before examining the photo. He zooms into onto the hazed distortion examining what looks like Azrael’s wings. He notices what looks like 6, at first it there's not much thought to it. He’s an angel, he has wings. But upon further looking into he realized one was practically missing the other broken. two more were in a form of disarray leaving him with only two full wings. He looks at him feeling sorrowful, they've shared quite a lot why wouldn't he tell him about his wings? He wouldn't have made Az fly him home if he had known. The thought lingers there but for the time being he finishes the ID and climbs into bed facing away from Az so they're back to back.

Morning rolls around at some point and the two get ready,putting their suits on, fixing their hair. Ya know, the works. Sam explains how the whole ID thing works. He must have gone over it a thousand times since Azrael kept turning around saying “But my name is Azrael.” When he finally gets the point across they get into Sam's car and start heading to the hospital to examine the bodies. When they arrive they step out both in their sharp suits as they walk up to entrance in unison. Sam whispers another time that Az MUST go by the name on the card. They get acess and go right to the morgue.

Sam walks up to the person in charge. “Hello I’m agent Keegan, this is my partner Agent Peterson” Both of them show their IDs, Az covers his photo with his thumb.Sam clenches his jaw slowly moving Azs finger off of the picture. Giving the worker a quick smile.

Az nods “I am Agent Peterson” nods his head feeling proud.

The morgue worker nods. “This way fellas.” He takes them over to the victims bodies giving them some facts about them, so on and so forth before leaving.

“Alright,” He puts gloves on. “lets check em out.” He starts to examine the bodies.  
Az starts to help him, with gloves of course. “What are we looking for?”

“Uh, basically anything that shouldn't be on the human body.”

The angel shrugs lifting the bodies up like dolls ‘cause he wasn't trained in the basic handling of a corpse.

Sam looks up spotting what he is doing. “Az!” he runs over to him. “You can't do that”

Az tilts his head looking at him like a child asking one question. “Why?”

“Well for starters it will get us kicked out, secondly ‘cause you have to handle the body delicately.” 

“Hmm…” he stares at the body intensely before laying it down walking up behind Sam to see if he had a similar mark on his neck.

“You okay there?” Sam says before turning around looking down upon him.

“There is a mark on the back of their necks, But you don't have them. Is that useful?”

Sam looks at the back of the necks of the victims and Az was right. Marks on the back of all of them. “Great job.” He nods and checks it out taking a quick picture. “You’re pretty good at this for someone doing it for their first time.”

“I assume that is a compliment so thank you. What is the next part of the process?”

“Well, now we usually go back to the room and do some research. But,I may or may not know what it already is. We just have to clarify.”

The angel nods in agreement, the two head back to the motel room. Sam immediately hops onto the laptop, Az plops onto the bed. He types away for sometime before leaning back with a bit of a sigh. 

“Yep, I was right I know what it is.”

Az appears next to him,startling Sam just a bit looking at the blank screen “...It’s nothing?”

“What? No.” He touches the mouse pad waking the screen back up. “So get this,It's called a Wraith. They usually make themselves look like someone who's about to die. They give people the hallucinations and feed on their brains with a spike in their wrist.”

“How do we kill one?”

“That's the almost easy part. They are affected by mirrors. To kill them tho you need to stab it in the heart with silver.”

Az sits up with relief “That sounds simple enough.”

“Yeah it should be, we have the silver weapons so we just have to find it really.”

“...How do we do that?”

“Uh, guess we look for ‘twins’” He says looking up at him eyebrows raised a bit.

About a day of hard searching is conducted, to their surprise they think they have already found the monster. It’s been seen following this same person around. The two have even gone as far as asking people if they were twins. Most replied with a ‘I don't know’ and a ‘Huh, I didn't think they had a twin.’ They follow the monster for a half a day, they don't need any more victims. As weird as it is to say they stalk the monster for the day and when night comes around they are already hiding outside of where it was last seen.

“You have the silver right?”

“Yes,” he says handing Sam one of the silver daggers. 

“Ya ready to kill your first monster?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be” The two slowly sneak their way into the building. Guard up as they take every step. Seems clear so they continue to search. Both of them hear a loud bang and somehow end up split up, going in different directions to trace down the noise.

Sam kicks a door in pointing a gun the gun looking around, slowly walking in looking left and right. “You see anything Az?” He continues to walk further ahead. “Az, Do you see anything?” He turns to look behind him and realizes he gone lowering the gun with a sigh for a moment. “Damn it Az.” He goes to go look for him but another noise catches his attention making him go towards it.

Azrael continues to look around “I dont think its in here Sam” Notices there is no reply and turns to see he isn't there. “Sam?” He looks around and even looks up slightly expecting him to be there looming over him per usual. “Sam?” He’s let his guard down by now in some confusion feeling something brush against him but he just brushes it off. “Why can’t I hear him...” He says narrowing his eyes.

“Azrael?” A familiar voice says from behind him.

Az turns looking at Lucifer.”Brother?” Eyes widen a bit, Az is one of the few angels that would be happy to see Luci. He liked him a lot and wanted to be like him, then of course he was sent to hell. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you baby brother. How about. we get out of here yeah?”

“I can’t leave yet i have to find Sam first and kill a wraith.” Az answers slowly. “But you could come along, I can't go to heaven either…”

Lucifer shakes his head. “What a shame. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He turns away before disappearing. 

“Wait brother!” He runs to where Luci was standing, then a ring of fire appears around him and he turns to see more of his brothers. He sees Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael. “Brothers,” He looks at them somewhat confused. “I Just saw Lucifer, would you mind putting this flame out so I may talk to you? I cant get to heaven...and I can't hear you all anymore.” Raphael snaps his fingers extinguishing the flames. “Thank you broth-” With in an instant Gabriel has Az on the ground.”Gabriel get off of me.”

“Or you’ll what? Kill me? Listen, just cause you and Archangel of Death doesn't mean you’ll do shit.”

Azrael's whole personality shifts over. IN his eyes he's not that same warm Az Sam knows, this side of him seems...darker. “I said get off.” His wings push Gabe off and he stands up in a flash. 

Raphael wiggles Azs book of souls in the air. “You aren't much of anything without this brother. Think of all those people you have killed. Countless numbers. You're as evil as Lucifer himself.”

“I am good. Father made me to collect the souls and deliver them. Giving the souls a comforting ride to their destination.”

“Good?” Michael says with a questionable laugh. “It’s good that you killed people before they were supposed to pass. That you killed them to answer prayers of people?”

Az looks at him “Brother I was doing what I was made to do. You have to understand.”

Michael punches him across the face. “No, I don't. father gave us an order and we are going to do it.” Gabe holds Az down again this time with more force as Michael and Raphael grab onto Az wings.

Az is now trembling under the pressure. “Brothers please, I apologize. I have been following the rules for decades now.”

Michael starts to pull on Azs left wing making him shriek in pain. Michael's eyes start to glow as he breaks the wing in half tossing it aside. Raphael starts to do the same to the other breaking it to the extent it becomes useless. Az starts screaming out in that high pitch ring noise clawing at the ground snapping his nails. Gabriel pulls him up. Hardly able to stand Azrael starts to lose his balance. The three brother gang up on their younger sibling, hitting him with their fists, cutting him with their angel blades. They do this until the are pushed back by Az. He stands upright eyes turning to a golden glow as the shadow of his wings span out. “If I fall than I will bring you down with me for this betrayal.”

Sam runs into the room after hearing the screams the wraith is standing being Az with his wings out, slowly feasting on his brain. “Hey!” he yells catching its attention making it stop as it turns to him to attack.

Az turns his head towards Sam thinking it's one of his brothers due to the effect of the hallucination. He appears in front of him putting his hand onto Sam's head to blow the life out of him.

Sam pushes Az back “It's me Az! The monster is messing with you!” Sam fights between the two trying to hold them back. He gets beaten up pretty badly. he's Taking on hallucinations and Azrael at full strength at once. Sam gets thrown into the wall, Azreal slowly walking towards him looking terrifying compared to how he normally is. The wraith grabs weakened Sam ready to eat.

“Az, I know you can hear me buddy! I Know you’re in there! Your good this isn't you”

Azrael appears behind the monster, stabbing it in the heart with a silver blade making it crumble as he slowly starts to fall back.

Sam breath heavily as he slides his back down the wall, watching Az revert to normal. He sits there quietly for a bit. “Az..?”


	5. Welcome to the bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az and Sam get knocked on their asses and we findout about Az's broken wings. Azrael saves Sam once more and is invited to stay with him at the bunker. And Azrael discovers the internet.

Sam finds the strength in him to make his way over to his angel friend pulling him up to him “Az...are you alright?” He shakes him softly. 

Az opens his eyes a bit in some daze. “I-I’m not bad...I’m good. I am good..”His eyes flick around slowly “Why don't my siblings believe me...Why would they break my wings for doing my job..”

“Sometimes siblings just don’t understand Az…” Sam says trying to make Az know the hallucinations are gone. “They...broke your wings, but I saw you had two more...the others may be messed up but you’re wings are still beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise Az.”

Azrael’s eyes flick towards Sam slowly, raising his hand up to Sam’s head to heal him. “I apologize for not protecting you.”

“Thank you, and you should be apologizing, you just saved me from getting killed...again. So don't apologize. You did good because you are good.” He starts to get up pulling the angel up. “Can you walk?”

“I don't think so...those hallucinations felt so...real. Like reliving it all over again...I forgot it all”

“Here” He puts Az onto his back “Let's just get you out of here.” Sam gets Az into the car . He gets him back to the motel, carrying him to the motel room.”I could have flown Sam…” Azreal says quietly. “Don't try to exert yourself. I heard everything back there. I know it must suck, looking up at the sky knowing you can't go home...but if you want you can Stay with Cas, and Dean and I...I know it’s not your real family. Well besides Cas. But it's better than being alone out there with no home.”

Az looks up at him from the bed “Sam…”

“I mean, where do you go when you’re not with me?”

The angel doesn't respond at first, looking down. “I don't go anywhere...I just...go wherever..”

“You really don't go anywhere..?” The moose says looking down at him “See, you should just stay by my side them.”

The angel looks at him the light bouncing from his eyes “Heaven is place on Earth with you.”

Sam laughs a bit “Thank you for that Az.”

The two of them take a half a day off before heading back to Cas and Dean who had also done a mission together. They tell one another how it went. Sam doesn't tell them about what happened after all, they don't tell one another everything. Even Dean probably left out details to as how his case went. Sam tells them about how Azrael will be staying at the bunker with them. That place has still yet to have been revealed to him. Az asks if it would be okay to live in the bunker with the boys and his brother, even though Sam already told him he was no questions asked. Of course Cas agrees it's his brother, Dean being quickly outnumbered aggres. Probably to make Cas happier.

So of course they eventually make their way to the bunker. Sam filling him in on all the information about the bunker that Dean would roll his eyes too. That doesn't stop Sam from telling Az, he knows Az will listen to it carefully as if it were words of god himself. Cas tells him how they can eat peanut butter and jelly together. Dean tells him he will get Azrael drunk eventually, even cas has fallen for alcohol. 

“When we get there I’ll give you the grand tour. It’s more so a lot of halls but there are some hidden things here and there.” Sam says

“Do I get a room?” Az asks regretting it after for sounding greedy.

Cas looks at him with his eye narrowed “Of course you do.”

“You can have any empty room you want really, the choice is yours” Sam flashes a quick smile.

Dean looks in the rear view mirror. “Yeah just pick a room and put whatever you want in it.”

“Thank you...all of you..” The jacketed angel says looking out the window.

Before they know it they are pulling into the bunkers garage with all of its luxurious shiny old cars. Azs eyes widen at the spectacle, he hasn't seen such a thing. Sam goes as far to as moving a car so there is a place for Az's wheels. “You can have this spot.” Sam Says pointing at it. He calls As along as he gives him a quick show around. Az remembers the place like the back of his hand relatively quick. He gets to see Sams room which of course isn't anything super special.The room reads very Sam tho with its organized mess. 

“Okay wanna go pick a room so we can get your stuff in here?” Sam says looking down at him with the eyes of a curious child.

“I already picked a room.” Az says looking up at him.

“One step ahead already huh? Alright lead the way.” Sam says flashing a quick nod.

Az steps out the room walking down the hall, then another, and another,...and another and he turns again standing in front of a door. “Here.” He says pointing at a closed door.

Sam looks at him for a moment. “..Az., you realize my room is right next to this one right? Cause you made us go in a big square…”

“Yes I know, I figured you would enjoy the walk.” 

Sam helps Az carry his stuff into the room. Helping him put everything away bit by bit. It goes by pretty slow. Something must be wrong Sam knows Az is usually laid back but this isn't the same. Az isn't saying much, He more or less looks like he is working as a drone.

“Hey” Sam says folding a shirt. “Everythin’ alright?”

Az looks at him questioning how he could tell. Does Sam already know him that well? “I’m alright”

He gives the shortie a soft bitch face. “You can tell me, after all you listened to my prayers. I think I deserve something for that.”

Sigh Az turns towards him. “I just want to fail and disappoint anyone..”

“Hey. Don’t say that. You don't do any of that, just be yourself. What they said in the past doesn't matter. I know how you really are. I saw it on that road. If no one else likes you then that's on them. I still think you’re just as great as you show yourself to be.”

He looks down a bit. “But I do care...sometimes I miss them...Lucifer was nice at least to me”

“Wait wait- Lucifer? Stuck in the cage Lucifer?”

“Yeah, well...I guess to others it would seem mean but there was no harm done...Gabriel called me Aztec all the time...I dunno a part of me...when i think of what they had done can't help but hurt-”

Sam grabs him by his shoulders and looks him in his eyes. “Azrael.” Azs eyes shoot up at sam when he says that. “I don't care if you're an Archangel, broken winged,or even if you were a human. I know you don't talk much about the past but what you've been doing this whole time THAT is good, YOU are good no matter what happened back then,,,you can't let it bring you down. Not now, and not ever.” Sam had put so much passion into saying that, so many words of encouragement that Az can't help but feel moved. Az nods his head showing Sam he understands in which He understands and lets go slowly. 

“Thank you..Sam…” Az hears those words echoing in his head. He knows now more than ever that he can use this lesson to help in times of need. 

“It’s just the truth Az, I haven't known ya long but sometimes you just leave me in awe” he says going back to helping Az settler in. “Just don't forget what I told you.”

Az turns away to work and he smiles quickly. “I won't...I promise.”

They finally get everything set up, but Az didn't even bring much in the first place. By the time they are done there is an echo of the bunker doors closing. All of a sudden you hear Dean yelling about bringing in pizza for dinner. Lets face it, they would have wound up eating out anyway. Sam and Az walk out talking about how they got everything put away. Cas appears behind dean awaiting a slice of molecule tasting pizza.

“Cas.”

“Yes Dean?” Cas replies in his unique voice.

“If ya want a piece I'm gonna need you to get out my ass.”

“Very well Dean.” He appears on the opposite side of the table next to his smaller brother. “Do you have all of your valuables put away?”

“I don't think clothes count as valuables. Humans are interesting with all of their different clothes for...everything.” Az replies arms crossed against his chest softly.

“Some sleep nude, or even wear no clothes.” Cas says.

“That's what they should do. They are all the same species…”

“I think they don't because humans tend to be prejudice which is also unnecessary.” Cas adds in.

“I understand that. They have said some things to me.”

Dean looks at them as he chews a slice of pizza with Sam. “You two princess gonna come eat or do me and Sammy get to have it to ourselves?”

Both angels disappear with the pizza at first Sam and Dean don't notice, but then they reach for another slice to realize is gone.

Dean glances at the table in confusion then at Sam “Son of a bitch. Cas! Az! Bring the pizza back!”

Sam just laughs at the entirety of the situation. Then a note appears on the table which he picks up and reads aloud. “Dean, hear this ‘We are not princesses. We are angels. Now we will consume all of your pizza and not share. -Sincerely, Castiel and Azrael’ “ He smiles revealing his dimples and a quick chuckle.

“Like hell they will.” Dean says getting read to get up and then the empty box appears on the table. He looks at it sitting back “Bunch’a dicks.”

Sam laughs again and drinks his beer. 

They all eventually retire or so it seems. Dean is sound asleep. Cas is either asleep or doing what Cas enjoys. Sam is sitting in his room looking for his laptop. He sworn he had it, then he assumes Dean took it and is watching well. You already know. So he decides to just lay down with the lights off. Amongst the silence he hears something playing next door to him, Its faint through the stone walls but it's there. He stands up and walks out his room, going up to Azs door. Normally he would knock but he doubts Az knows about porn yet so he has no fear of walking in on him.

“Are you on my laptop?” Sam says walking through the doorway and towards Az.

Az doesn't break contact form the screen. “No this is one of your television things.”

Sam reaches him and looks at if for a second. “No thats a laptop. My laptop. If you asked i would ha-” He starts to realize what ever the Angel is watching has his undivided attention. “What are you even watching?” He looks at the screen

Azs attention is glued to one of Lady Gaga's music videos.It’s ‘G.U.Y’ and he is humming to it. “It is this women, She has the voice of an angel and she very beautiful” He is beyond mesmerized by her like a sailor and a Siren.

Sam laughs a bit. “It sounds like you got a crush buddy” he looks at him and notices what's happening in his lap. “Maybe more the a crush.” He says looking back at the video. “Definitely attractive, I see what you mean.”

Az gives him back the laptop after the video is over. “Sam, what is a ‘Disco stick’?”

“Uhhm,” He tries to think of the best reply. “Well ya see…”

“Whatever it is I would give it to her. She said she wanted to ride on it. I think i am a monster for this Gaga…”

“Well...you could give that to her. You have one”

He narrows his eye and gives a bitchface “Sam, why lie. I Don't have a stick holding a rotating ball.”

“I’m not lying. You have one. I have one. some people are born with one.”

“Interesting.” Az concludes the conversation, still unaware of what it is.

“Well, night Az get some rest.”

“Goodnight, have dreams that are sweet.”

“You too. “Sam nods walking out.

“Wait. Sam” Sam pops his body halfway into the room raising his eyebrows. “I wanna be that G.U.Y “  
“What G.U.Y Az..? You know what? Okay, you can be the G.U.Y” Sam says before going back to his room and falling asleep, having all sorts of sweet and pleasurable dreams.


	6. I saw Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's mind is full of clutter and Azrael is trying to find out whats wrong. So Azrael tells Sam the truth. Sam tells him the truth in return.

It has been quite some time since Az has been staying at the bunker and with everyone. They have been rather productive,they’ve gotten more cases done, that and there has been an extra soul to turn to. The extra company is good. Az can't work computers and phones, or much technology for his life. With his ability to click tho he has found quite a few things that messed up that purity . But he hasn't changed from that, to him it's just more information.

There is something about Sam that's been off. Dean just assumes it's one of those phases Sam has. Az on the other hand sees it as more than that. Unlike Dean, Az can hear the young hunters thoughts. Usually they're clear as day, but recently the thoughts almost seem like they are filtered. Either something is wrong with Sam, or something is wrong with Azrael. It could indeed be both of them. Perhaps it's because of the two being around one another too much, after all they were far apart before Az found him.

Az spots Sam leaving the bunker not saying a single word, he tries to pick up on his thoughts but there is no luck. “I still can’t hear you…”

Dean walks in casually eat per usual. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, well...no. I can’t hear Sam…”

“So just talk to him. I dunno what his problem is really, If I knew I would’a told you.”

“Do you know where he went?”

Dean thinks for a moment. “No he didn't tell me, I can call him if you want.”

“That’s fine, I will just find him I've become rather good at it.” Az says slowly looking at the door. “I will get him for you, I know you worry about him. Cas has told me.”

“Of course I do, he’s my baby brother. But sometimes I understand ya just gotta be alone.”

Az nods in some agreement,and goes to the garage. He grabs the keys to his bike. He revs her engine and heads into the rain. The sun would normally be out at this time, but the rain is coming down hard and fast. The rain is almost as loud as the bike. He can hardly see ahead of him, but he finds it visible enough to make out most of the road.

Sam is far ahead of him, he doesn't know where he's going he just knows he wanted to ride. Maybe work has been getting harder and harder and he wants to feel that freedom like he did on the road during Az’s first case. He just needs to get away getting too stuck in his own thoughts. He feels like he has drug Az into a world he can never turn back from now. Feeling guilty as hell for it to, he knows it's not the heavenly paradise Az wants. He decides to go to a bar to mellow the feelings out with a few drinks.

Upon arrival he goes in, not very crowded a few people though. He starts towards the main bar itself where someone is blacked out drunk. The bartender asks what he wants, Sam gets two shots of their strongest stuff and two beers. That's just to start out with, he knows he might need a bit more. He knows he is out of character but that doesn't stop him, sometimes people need a little something to get the war out of their mind. He drinks for quite some time, either he has built up a good tolerance or that internal war is just too much to silence.

Eventually a single bright light shines into the window and quickly turns off. The door open with a flash of lightning and thunder rumbling with it. It catches everyone's attention except Sam, he's slumped over the bar top hand in hand. It doesn't take Az long to spot him. He starts walking towards him water running down his curls and dripping like the rest of his drenched clothes. He places a hand on Sam’s shoulder and he looks back at him.

“Az..?”

The angel sits next to him not saying a word, but when Sam looks into his eyes they share and entire conversation without uttering a word. Their eyes talk for them.

“You came…”

“I would never leave you alone”

Sam take another sip of his beer.”Did you follow me..? All the way out here..?”

“Yes, I was worried about you.”

“You don’t-” Sam gets cut off.

“I am still worried about you..” Az says looking through his wet curls.

“Az..” 

The two sit there in silence not saying a thing, just being there with one another. There is something that keeps them close something below the surface. They understand one another. Sam goes to take another sip of the beer, as the bottle touches his lips he's stopped. He realizes Az’s hand is on his, holding him back from taking a sip. Az wasn't looking at him, just somewhat down at his lap, but he still managed to stopped him. That's what hit Sam the most, making him look at the angle studying him as he placed it down.  
“I’m sorry..”

Az looks at him not a second later “Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry for dragging you in..”

Az has no full idea what Sam is talking about whatsoever. He narrows his eyes and furrows his brows a bit looking him.

“I dont understand what you're apologizing for Sam…”

“I dragged you into this life, you didn't get a choice. One second you’re an archangel the next you’re risking your life for me.”

“Sam…”

“You didn't have to do it, you didn't have to be in this life where there is no going back.”

“I choose it because-”

“You got stuck with me, out of all the people on this planet you got stuck, with someone like me..”

“Sam.” Azreal’s voice is more stern now, Sam hit a soft spot. “I am not stuck with you. I was Never. Stuck. With you. I chose you. No one made me come to you Sam. I heard you, I heard you and I was immediately drawn to you. You called for help and I fell for you. Out of all the prayers I’ve heard...it was yours that stood out and grabbed my heart. I saw what no one else saw in you, I saw what you couldn't see in yourself.”

Sam looks at him, all this hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“I saw love Sam.”

Sam clenches his jaw looking at Az then down.

“Don’t you see it Sam? You think it's all dark ahead, I know that. But I know you see hope Sam, I know you see good. There doesn't have to be anything dark...as long as you never stop chasing that light. There is always something good ahead. Past the monsters, past everything there is good. You see the good in me, I see good in you.I see heaven in you.”

Sam looks back at him again. “How are you so sure Az? How do you know I won't become evil again. Bring the end of the world again. How do you k-” He gets interrupted again.

“Cause I have faith.” Az drops on him. “Cause I have faith in you.”  
Sam's eyes open a bit and he lets out a deep breath, don't think he was ready for that either.

Az puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and puts his forehead against his’ as if conveying a message. “As long as I have faith in you, you need to keep following that light at the end of the road. I promise when you reach it you will be happy.”

Sam looks him in his eyes, he can tell he truly means it. “I will keep following the light then.”

Az smiles at him pulling his head away. “Good. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won't Az, I’ll always keep fighting. Only if you do the same.”

“I will always keep fighting too Sam, for you.”

“For us.”

Az gets up waiting for Sam to follow suit. Sam goes to stand but wobbles a bit back into the bar stool.

“I think I’m more drunk than I thought…”

“I’ll drive then.” Az starts to walk to realize Sam is still sitting there slightly dizzy. You could tell when you looked at him.

“Umm,...a little help Az..?”

Azreal goes over to him putting an arm around him and Sam’s one arm on his head cause of the major height difference. He leads him to the car putting him into the passenger seat. After buckling him in he pushes the seat back all while he is getting drenched all over again. Az walks around the car getting into driver seat driving through the dark storm carefully. Every so often lighting lights up the sky with the rumble of the thunder. There is something very soothing about it though, a form of beauty amongst the dark chaos.

When they finally reach the bunker Az carries Sam in. Don’t let his short stature fool you, Az is small but he can carry a lot of weight. He has built that strength up over the years. He takes Sam to his room to put him to bed but he is drenched too.

“What do I do about you clothes?”

“Just...just put them in the fridge.” Sam says clearly drunk.

“...You want them in the...refrigerator..?”

“Yeah just put them there.”

Az puts Sam on the bed and take his jacket off, with the flannel leaving him in a plain shirt. he take off the dripping socks and shoes tossing them aside. “I will go put them in the fridge I guess..” He says squinting as he starts to walk out but then Sam yells.

“Az! Azzzz.”

Az walks back to him. “Yes?”

“Be safe. I don't want you to get hurt…cause I lo...” Sam is blacked out drunk.

“You ‘Lo’ ? I Think you mean Io. One of Jupiter's many moons.” He laughs a bit placing his hand on Sam’s forehead. Azs eyes glow for a brief moment as he clears Sam's head for the night. He slowly leaves and closes the door, putting the clothes into the fridge like Sam had told him.


	7. I promise I wont leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the book of Azrael is revealed. That thing between Az and Sam is getting stronger. Azrael can't stand how Sam beats himself up, so he speaks from his heart for once. Sam just wants proof of this good that is to come so he follows his heart and takes a chance.

The next day Sam wakes up with the basic hangover problems. He stretches and scratches his head. Looking around for a moment trying to remember everything. He recalls bit by bit, like the bar, then he remembers being in the car, and Az carrying him in, other than that nothing. He stands up and heads towards the door rubbing his forehead from the migraine. “I should go thank him…” He leaves his room and goes next door.

He knocks, “Hey Az..?” The door opens to reveal he isn't there. “Az?” He looks around the room a bit and then shrugs. “...I need a shower and some...coffee or something…” He shakes his head and walks to the bathroom. Starts the hot water before climbing in. He thinks it's the early hours of the morning but in reality it's past noon.

He walks to his room in the towel and starts getting dressed for the day well what's left of it. 

Dean shouting from down the hall “Ay Sammy! You wanna come get some early dinner? Me and Cas are about to head out.”

Sam pops his head out the door. “What do you mean dinner? It’s morning dude.”

“No its not check the time sleeping beauty.”

Sam goes back into his room to look at the clock. “Oh my god.” He almost shouts. “Where has the day gone…”

“So are ya coming?”

“Huh? Uh yeah sure. I’ll Be right out.” He finishes getting dressed and such and eventually comes out. He goes to main room realizing only Cas and Dean are there. “No Az?”He says somewhat confused

“I dunno where he is”

Cas nods in agreement. “He has been gone all day.”

“Maybe he went out for a bit, or did a case of something.” Dean adds.

Sam looks at them. “Doesn't sound much like him, but...I guess he will just pop up like Cas.”

“Most likely.” Dean says shrugging and heading out the door.

They go out to a diner for dinner and keep up a convo about a possible case. Actually a few. But they weed out the ones that aren't cases, they are left with at least two of three. The boys eventually start to head home to the bunker. When they walk into it there is music playing loud enough to echo a bit. It sounds more rock than the usual music that the angel has blasted..

“Guess he's back.” Dean says.

“Forgot to get him something..” Sam says feeling bad.

“He probably already ate Sammy” he says laughing and they hear footsteps but don't see the angel.

Sam starts walking to Az’s room only to realize its closed and locked so he goes to his own. Not to long after he hears Az’s door open but doesn't pay attention to it. He starts to look up at his door realizing Az is walking through the door shirtless with wild sex hair. He's never seen him like this he looks at the small amount of chest hair and tattoos cloaking him. When he looks him in the eyes to ask what he needs he notices his brown eyes have a tint to them that looks very alluring. They pop from underneath the dark tone around his eyes.

“OH MY GOD”Sam says, this has definitely became a bad habit of his.

Az narrows his eyes tilting his head. “Whats wrong?”

“I- I just didn't know that that's what you looked like...are you alright? You look...tired.”

Az’s eyes eyes widen slightly. “I’m perfectly fine.” He says. He remains unaware that from helping clear Sam’s mind all those thoughts had to go somewhere, since Az helped him he got them. Those thoughts brought out a part of his mind he's had blocked off for decades. Now they are all on the surface...they drain Az making him look tired and more...bad. He had it bottled up for so long this is so different. From seeing that thrill of life in an archangel of death, to somewhat dulled eyes that still show life at its highest. He looks as if he just doesn't have a care in the world anymore. He can do what he wants without his brothers and sisters attacking him for it.

Sam still looking him up and down trying to understand what happened. “Have you...always looked like this?” He asks questioning if he really knows Az as much as he believes he does.

“Always.” Az nods. “Well my vessel did, he had the tattoos before me”

“I should have asked this a while ago but... who is your vessel..? Did he have family? Won't people miss him?”

“Oh yes,” he says nodding his head and crossing his arms, leaning against the wall a bit. “His name is Nero Kritikos. He... he was a good person he helped others even though he looked liked he would fight in a heartbeat...”

Sam can tell there is something up about that “Was something wrong with him? ...What made you choose him?”

“He was made for me. It may have something to do with his ancestors or something like that. It’s similar to how you are the one for me, The one I will take the weight of the world from to show you how to hold your head up. I those are two things I don’t question”

“You always tell me these positive things but sometimes I just don't see it as true, ya know.” Sam says in a dark tone. 

“How can I prove to you something good will happen Sam, I am not god.” He narrows his eyes.

“I dunno.” There must be something in the air or in their minds cause right now they both almost seem a bit different. “I Just want proof of what this good thing will be.” Sam says shaking his head standing up.

“I would show you the future if I could.”

“That's the problem Az. Maybe I don't want to wait. Maybe I want proof now, of this good thing you speak of.” He says looking down on him.

Az takes a step forward looking him back in his eyes. “You want something physical?”

“Something I can touch, yes.”

“There are many rewards I can give you, while only some are physical. Feeling good is more of a...sensation”.

“Show me then.”

“I don’t think I can. That would mess up the meaning of keep your head up and good things will come”

“Please Az,for me. I want to know if it's all worth fighting for.”

“If that is what you wish.” Az nods.

Sam stands there looming over him, waiting for the prize.

Az moves in close putting his arms around him slowly. “For love Sam.I know it's a feeling but as long as you keep going...I will show you love Sam”

Sam looks surprised then rests his head on top of Az’s not saying a word. He even starts to hug back. “Why do you put so much faith in me…”

“Because I have nothing else to believe in but you.”

That coming from an angel made it hit him more. Angels don't seem like the one to put faith in anyone, especially humans after all they've done. Az seems so bad for his job but so good for it at the same time and Sam is finally starting to realize it.

Az looks up at him. “I know that you want to just die...and leave it all behind...I understand that. Every Time you were ready to do it something came in and stopped you. You were willing to die for good things. But you never thought of the after effects.”

“Well I figured if I died Cas would have Dean and Dean would have Cas. I am like a third wheel when it comes to them.”

Az doesn't agree but he doesn't disagree either.

“I just...want to die the way I want not any way else. I Want to die doing something good. Do you know what i mean?”

“Yes of course I do, that's why I will die for you.”

Sam laughs a bit. “I fucked up too much to be worth dying for Az.” 

Az narrows his shadowed red brown eyes. “You never fucked up. You are worth the world Sam.” Az says backing up from him angry at how he put himself down.

“Az-”

The angel walks out the room and to his own room with Sam chasing behind. “Az wait I didn't-” The door gets slammed in his face and locked and he hears Az from the other side.

“You’re lucky there isn't sigils against humans.”

Laughs like it's a joke “Okay. Come on open up.”

“No.” Az Turns the music up.

“Az!”

Dean stands at the end of the hallway eyebrows raised. “Boyfriend problems?” He says chuckling.

“Haha funny. Why don't I ask you the same about you and Cas?” Sam snaps back.

Dean shuts up. “Hey shut up. Bitch.” He gives up on the argument and leaves him alone.

Sam rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to get into Az’s room.

“I am not letting you in until you learn to not put yourself down.”

“I wasn't being serious Az, come on don't be a child.”

“I have been around for centuries Sam. That won't work on me.”

“Fine, have fun in there.” Sam goes back to his room kind of mad at Az even tho he thinks about it from his perspective he still doesn't think he's wrong. He thinks poorly of himself, don't we all? It doesn’t matter he should be dead in his eyes.

Azreal hears these thoughts and he hates it.He knows that's not true, no one should ever think poorly of himself. The more he hears this the angrier he gets himself. He gets mad to the point he appears in Sam’s room pushing him against the wall and holding him there. Sam looks into his eyes like ‘What.’ , but then he realizes that his eyes looks glossy and his demeanor started to soften’

“Az what's-”

“Silence.” Az hasn't sounded this...hurt before.

Sam realizes he is being serious so he does as he says. 

“I hate hearing what you say about yourself. What you do to yourself. I hate that you want to throw it all away. It hurts me Sam. More than you can imagine. I hear it all and I know I won't be able to save you forever, and it hurts. I hate it. I hate it cause I love you.”

Sam clenches his jaw and looks down at him.

“Isn’t it obvious Sam. I don't want you to ever leave, to say goodbye...I don't want you to leave me high and dry. I would fall...and lose my wings over and over just to be...here...with you.”

Sam grabs Az’s head and starts to push him back slowly. Not letting go he walks him to the middle of the room. His breathing starts get heavy and his heart starts to beat faster as he pulls Az in. “Az…”

“Give me a chance to let you see. You should always listen to your heart..”

“I am...” Sam says slowly moving in.

Before anything gets to happen whatever it was going to be Cas appears informing them of a new case. In that moment Sam quickly wraps his arms around Az giving him a tight hug holding him closer than ever.”I’m so sorry…”

Cas tilts his head. “what's happening?”

Az hugs back buried in him

“I promise I won't leave you behind Az...just stay by my side.” Sam says, but there was so much more he wanted to do in that moment.


	8. He's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas warns Sam of how Azrael is something different then what they see. Sam defends Az while Az and Sam are out and about learning about a case.

Days have passed since the two of them had that little dispute, both seem more distant then they ever have before . They aren't near each other yet they feel like they are sitting right next to one another. I guess you could say a benefit for Az is hearing Sams thoughts. Cas has started to think of the past for his own reasons. He knows what his brother is capable of, he know it all to well. He saw that dark side of Az and he feels the need to tell Sam. He has noticed how fond they have grown of one another and he feels like he should just tell him to keep an eye out for any changes. What if Az reverts to his old ways, who will stop him than? Cas isn't trying to be a hero or mean, he's simply trying to keep Sam safe like he does for Dean.

Sam is typing away on his laptop as Dean and Az are trying to gather some more background on the monster of the week.

Cas looks at him, then down, then back at him again. He continues to do so for a bit and Sam took notice to it.

Sam sighs and pulls back for a bit. “Have something on your mind Cas?”

“No...well yes...maybe.”

“Well, you can tell me if you want. I’m not gonna judge. Though you probably prefer to tell Dean.”

Cas narrows his eyes, “What do you think it’s about?”

Sam shrugs softly. “...I dunno, it can be almost anything with you.”

Cas tilts his head somewhat. “No...it’s about Azrael.”

“What about him?” Sam says straightening his posture.

“Well..”

Sam is looking at him with a more serious look.

“He isn't...pure.” Cas struggled to choose his words.

Sam laughs a bit. “Well, no offense Cas but you aren't either. We all know what you’ve done.”

“No, I didn't mean like that. I mean he isn't who you think he is.”

“I know that you guys ripped his wings out for him doing his ‘job’.” Sam says bluntly.

Cas squints his eyes. “We had to do it cause he was out of control. He started to kill for no reason. He has so much blood on his hands. Blood of innocent people, children, adults all of them.”

“He is like a grim reaper but for you angels, all he does is deliver souls, Don't portray him as only being an angel of retribution.”

“He has consumed them Sam. Those souls change him and tearing off his wings and him being cast out has prevented so much.”

“He is with us now, why are you trying to bring up the past about him? None of us have a beautiful past Cas. It’s not fair for you to bring up his mistakes. He has been paying for them.”

“I’m just trying to say what if it happens again Sam. Who's going to cut him down this time.”

“No one. Cause it wont, I believe in him. I believe he is doing better. If he starts to slip-”

Cas looks at him with a confused expression.

“If he starts to slip I’ll catch him. I won't let him fall like his family did.”

Cas can’t even come up with a response to that. For one it was true they did let him fall. But on the other hand Sam threw that into his face almost as if it were his choice. At that time Cas was that good angel, with his douche moments like his siblings. But Cas has changed too, a lot. Though he knows that hearing it from Sam hurt him. He can only imagine what he would feel if Az did the same.

“...Listen Sam.”

“No you know what, you listen Cas. I remember the times you were bad. When Dean needed you and all of it. So no matter what you say it's not going to stop me from being there for him. You and Dean have your bond, Az and I have ours. We both fucked up, time after time. He...he understands what I went through Cas. How could I ever turn my back on him? He’s-”

Sam gets cut off by the door opening, it’s Az and Dean. Sam clears his mind and looks at them after fixing his hair for a moment.”Hey.”

“Hey, you good Sammy? Seem kinda...aggravated.”

“Yes Dean, I’m fine”

Dean sighs shaking his head. “I dunno, you need to get laid or something Sammy.”

Sam clenches his jaw for a moment and looks at him, then at Az who just has no idea what's going.

“...Are you getting laid?” Dean Says with a smile curling at the side of his mouth like a proud big brother.

“No Dean, and no I’m not with my hand either perv.”

“Sure Sammy.” Dean says taking a sip of a beer looking at him. “Sure.”

Sam rolls his eyes, there is some noticeable anger built up.

Az looks at him. he doesn't have to say a single word. Sam looked him in his eyes and knew he was asking if he was alright. Sam replied with a quick nod and smile.

Cas looks at the two and sighs softly. “How did it go?”

“How did what go?” Az says with a confused look.

“...The case? That's what you and Dean were doing wasn't it?”

“Oh, yes. That's what we were doing, and it went well.”

“Hell yeah it did. He’s better than I thought he would be.” Dean replies.

Az smiles at the compliment. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Anyway. I’m hittin’ the hay. And y’all can do whatever.” Dean says as he flops onto the bed.

Castiel replies rather fast with a, “I can wait for you to wake up.”

“No it’s alright Cas, go have some fun or something.”

“We can do something Castiel.” His smaller brother replies smiling.

Castiel looks between him and Sam. “...No thank you, it’s fine.”

Az tilts his head, “If you say so...would you like to out hang me Sam? I feel as if you are more hung, therefore would be good to hang out with”

Deans eyes shoot open from their closed state as he processes what he just heard. Sam knows he heard the same thing and it takes some time for him to do the same. Cas does his common head tilt in confusion. Let's be honest no one would know how to really react in that situation.

“umm…” Sam says looking down, then back up at him.”I mean you’re not wrong, but hanging out is more so just...laying back and relaxing. Or goin’ out and doing something you enjoy.”

“I don’t understand.” Az Says slowly.

Dean laughs a bit. “ Haven't heard that in a while.”

Everyone looks at him, as if none of them know.

“What?” Dean looks at all of them. “You don't remember? Before cas downloaded all the cultural references or whatever? He would always be like ‘bleh, I don't understand’ or ‘Neh, I don't understand that reference.’ You remember?”

Sam laughs, “Oh my god, yeah I do!”

Cas looks at them confused, what can I say he understands references of everything except one pertaining to him. “...I don’t understand that reference.”


	9. Death of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother turns on his own sibling believing it would be the best thing to do. The end result: leaving someone heartbroken and alone.

Cas loves his brother very much. He loves all of his siblings, some more than others. That doesn't mean he doesn't care for them any less. But Cas usually does what is right. Or what he thinks would be. All in all these things usually work put in the end, right? He simply follows his heart, don't we all? It's only a matter of time before following your heart, gets you into more trouble.

It’s a winter wonderland, in the month of December. At least in this point in time it is. Snow blanketing everything and anything. Az retired his infamous motorcycle as the boys have been having more and more cases in this colder regions of the country.But they are all whatever their state of mind considers happy to them and somewhat healthy, they still get their ass's beat by monsters here and there. but they are...okay.

Azrael spite the season and current weather is in his usual attire, Like you've learned he's very hot, snow that touches him starts to melt immediately, the snow around him melts a tad. Leaving a prominent mark after he walks throughout the covered land. “Sam, why are you dressed like that?”

Sam looks at him in his dense winter wear, mostly just a flannel with extra layers. “Why are you still dressed like that is the real question. Do you know what temperature it is?” 

“I, am not certain no. But you and Dean handled that monster rather well if I must say.”

“Thanks.” Sam says letting out a sigh and a puff of his visible breath. “I’m glad you've been able to do some more on your own though Az. Oh, and get this, The monster you killed not to long back is the one Dean and I just took out.”

“Really?” Az says nodding curiously. “Hmm, also why are we not going towards the car?””

“ Dean and I had to split up and cut through these fields. Nothing we can't handle. You came as I was looking for the car. Do ya know where it is, is the real the question.”

“I Can’t say I do.”

Sam looks at him. “Okay how about this. We split up, I’ll go that way.You go that way, and if we find it we will call one another. Sound good?”

Az nods, as does Sam before they split. Azrael heads off on his own,melting snow as it touches him, radiating heat literally steaming. Each step crunching under his feet. He continues to walk in the blissful silent scenery. The wind whipping his hair around. He starts to feel a shift in the air, causing him to look around. To his surprise he turns around to see Castiel. “Oh brother.” He looks into those magnificent blue eyes.

Castiel looks at him sorrowfully, “Hello brother.”

“What’s wrong?” Az says coxing his head to the right.

Cas looks down for a moment then back up at Az. “I know about the souls Azrael, the ones you’ve...consumed.”

Azreal starts to stand upright looking into his eye. “Is that so?” he clenches his jaw, “It was only done to save the tortured souls Castiel. Not for some wild lust of hunger.”

Castiel looks at him doubtfully. “I’m sorry...Azrael.” An angel blade slides out of his sleeve.

Az's eyes widen as he looks at the blade then back at Cas. “You draw your blade at me? Brother we don't have to do this.” He says taking a step back.

Cas’s Trench coat blows open with the wind as his eyes narrow. “I’m just trying to protect the Winchesters.” He starts to attack Az.

Castiel appears behind Az taking a swing with the blade. It cuts Az a bit, but Az punches Cas across the face forcing him to stumble back. When Cas catches his stance again he wipes his face and hits Azreal back. Both continue to beat the other, each punch harder than the last. Az start to push harder, grabbing Cas and kneeing him in the stomach. Castiel lets out a grunt before grabbing Az by the head slamming him in the snow. Castiel looks his beaten brother in his eyes and grabs the angel blade.

“Please...Castiel.” Az says trying to push himself back up. The once pure white snow tainted shades of red.

In those blue eyes you can see Cas doesn't want to do it. But he must do whatever it takes to protect the Winchesters. 

“Castiel..” He says spitting out some blood. “Cas dont do this.”

Cas gets closer gripping the blade tight. He goes to slam the blade into his brother's chest but misses cause Az roles his body to the side and forces himself to stand and attempt to get away. Cas’s wings come out and his eyes set to a glow. Az realizes how dire this is now, it's life or death. He stops for a moment while he swallows some blood. In that moment his wings start to spread forcing his eye to glow. With both Cas and Az at full power the cool air almost seems still. They look at one another and Az draws his own angelic weapon. The two start to clash again blade to blade and the wind starts to pick up. Maybe from the two holy forces or by the amount of energy in the space. The hits become more brutal. Sam finally found the car so he circled back to find Az the wind whipping his hair and he sees whats happening as does Dean who wound up in the same place but on the opposite. It's not hard to notice who it is considering the wings, trench coat, and leather jacket.

“What are you doing Cas?” Dean shouts from across the clearing.

Cas doesn't reply the two of them continue to fight.

“Az!” Sam shouts.

Azrael can’t help but turn and look. It’s a force of habit when Sam calls him. “Sam.” He completely lets his guard down.In that moment Cas can be seen swinging the blade. 

In the moment everything seems to be in slow motion, and silent. Sam goes to yell for him to move but the blade makes contact. Forcing Az’s eyes to glow and his wings to sprawl. It seems like Sam or Dean can’t run fast enough like they get closer but the angels get further. Watching Azrael fall, his face hitting the snow and the marks of his wings lay on the tainted snow.

Dean finally gets there grabbing Cas. “What are you doing!?”

Sam slides to where Az’s body was. All that's left lying between the wings is his jacket. He starts to push the snow around trying to find him.

“He was becoming his old self...I had to protect both of you..” Cas says slowly.

Dean start yelling at Cas question after question,but Sam can't hear any of it. He’s stuck looking at the snow, slowly gripping onto the jacket. It’s a wave of emotions anger, sorrow, all of them. Forcing eyes to water up a bit.

“Sammy?”

Cas silently looks at Sam. “Sam I ha-”

“Just. Stop. Cas. Alright.”

“I think you should go for a bit Cas..” Castiel disappears Shortly after Dean tells him too. “Sammy?”

“Just...please go Dean…”

“Sam-”

“Just go.”

Dean starts to walk away slowly. That's when Sam starts to lose it.holding the jacket tight, patting the wings softly. “I’m...I’m sorry...I couldn't protect you.” He holds the jacket and gets up looking at all of it. After he lets it all out he gets in the car with Dean. They drive back to the bunker silently. When they get there Sam gets out heading right to his room. But to get to it he has to pass Az’s and he looks in expecting him to be laying there or sitting there like it was all just a nightmare. He even walks in and sits on the bed. Then sits there silently before he hits the wall in rage. With his bleeding hand he places the jacket onto the bed softly even folding it. He can't do anything but to leave the room and lock himself in his own. 

It’s been so long since he's felt this way. It's almost like every time something is going so well and wonderful the gods step in and end it. Only this time it was someone he thought he trusted, it was Cas. It wasn't some stranger...some monster..it was someone he trusted. A friend, someone he lives with. How can he ever forgive him for that. How could he ever forgive him for taking Azrael away like that. 

As the course of short time went on everything just seemed dark. He brought himself to have a small funeral only he went to it, it didn't bother him. He saw a light and now it’s gone. It was like losing someone he loved all over again. It made him realize this is still just how it is. He is stuck in this loop and it just doesn't seem to ever end. Constantly losing what he loves. He almost seems to be programmed now, just doing whatever he has to just to get through the day. He hasn't been able to talk to Cas, share a laugh, any of it. He just doesn't know what to do with him. Dean continues to try to get them to talk to the angel in a trench coat but their relationship has been strained for what he did to Az. His hunting has not been well, the whole situation has messed him up. All he ever hears is Az keeping him positive, and now there is no one rooting for him, listening to him, being at his side all the time. Now he just...wears a mask, smiling like it's alright but he’s broken now too.


	10. Silver hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a new case on the rise. Sam, Dean and Cas start to track down this new monster to stop this mass killing spree.

It’s been maybe a month or two since the event. Cas and Sam have finally gotten back on speaking terms. Not much more than that, and it has really strained the dynamic of the bunker. Sam is still broken hearted and speechless, he gave up on praying cause he knows no one else is there. He has no one reaching out to him, besides his brother that is but it's not the same. He wants It back, so much that tried to research how to resurrect angles. For him it's like losing Jess all over again, except he didn't see this coming. Azrael always spoke of good things coming his way as long as he held that faith in him, now he has abandoned that faith and just keeps taking every day bearing all this weight of guilt on his shoulders.

They continue to do their work, saving people hunting things. Ya know the family business. Sam of course is the one to usually find such cases.

“So get this,” he says looking at his laptop “There has apparently been a large amounts of deaths.”

“Yeah and? People die everyday Sammy.” Dean says walking into the room.  
“I know Dean, that's not the problem. The problem is some of these people have just dropped dead. For no reason whatsoever. One second they can be the healthiest guy or girl. the next they are just..dead.”

“Where is it happening?”

“Well, everywhere.” Sam says turning the laptop to show him a map of the states and where this event has occurred. It is spreading across state to state, major cities, small towns, all of it. “It doesn't seem to have a pattern, it's just jumping from place to place.”

Dean examines it. “What do you think it may be?” He says taking out their father's journal to try to see if there is anything like this in it.

“No idea, but it almost sounds like a reaper, that or Death himself, but you killed him.”

“What can I say, son of a bitch had it coming to him.” Dean says flipping through the pages.

“Well, if ya think about it something has to take his job. If death isn't around then people live well forever. But since that's clearly not the case it has to be something.” Sam says examining the map. “None of the victims have anything in common it just seems like whatever is doing this is just...doing this.” He starts to study more about it.

“Can't find anything in here.” Dean says closing the book. “Lemme go ask Cas, he might know.”

“You go do that.” Sam says reading more about the event looking further into the lore. “I’ll keep doing this.”

“Ya know,you can't stay mad at him forever Sammy.”

Sam stops and looks up at him, slowly sitting up. “Yes I can, we are at least speaking but other than that, that's where the line is drawn.”

Dean sighs walking out the room, “Whatever you say Sam.”

Sam gets back to his research, as he studies the first cases he starts to realize there is some type of pattern. This monster first goes in a circle hitting some locations. Than it goes in the circle attacking a towns and cities that lay within its boundaries. “Hmm.” He reads further in and witnesses say they have spotted a figure before the death occurs. Something with what they say has silver hair. No one has seen its face though, but they claim there is a burst of light than total darkness. Sam writes this information down. Then examines the map picking out where it may head to next. He notices that there are two places that have been attacked near the great lakes. But it's not in a circle. “Looking at this it should either attack Toronto or Greater Sudbury.” He nods before going to Dean and Cas. “Alright the creature is in Canada.”  
Dean looks at him. “Canada?” He laughs a bit. “Where is it really at Sammy?”

Cas looks at Sam who has a bitchface splattered across his face. “I think he is Serious.”

Dean looks at Sam who nods. “Son of a bitch. Alright I'll go find a passport or whatever you use. I could probably just walk over the border.” He starts muttering to himself as he leaves. “Monster goes to Canada out of all places. should have gone to Alaska or something.”

Cas looks at Sam who just turns and leaves to do the same.The boys then hit the road and start their trip to the Canadian provinces. 

Meanwhile as they are heading to the next predicted case a women is babysitting two young kids. Both doing what typical kids do, being loud but having fun. She gets up to grab the kids some food. “Wait here, I'll be right back with your snack.”She leaves the room and the kids continue to giggle and play on their Ipads. As she sets up the snacks the boys start to get curiously quiet. In the room the lights flicker a bit and a cloaked hooded creature appears in the room. The kids look at it, but with no fear before the babysitter comes in to check on the kids they are back to playing. 

“You two okay?” The two kids nod. “Okay one sec.” She says with a smile and leaves the room. The black mass appears again following her slowly and silently. When she grabs the snacks with a smile she turns and jumps when she sees the creature. It grabs her by her head and the eyes become black with white pupils as her body starts to glow and then darken. The creature grabs an orb of light slowly consuming it as it walks past the kids. 

“Shhh.” The creature puts his ringed finger up to its lip before disappearing in a burst of light.

When the boys finally get to Greater Sudbury and find out about what happened. They talk to the two children to find out as much as they can.

“So,” Sam says softly.”what happened? Did you see what did it?”

The older one nods his head vigorously. “YEAH! But it was nice...it came in and sent the sitter somewhere nice.” The child says smiling.

“Okay.” Dean says slowly. “Did you see the...thing?”

The child nods again “Shiny hair like a candy wrapper! And black and white eyes, It was small with a big blanky.”

Sam nods his head and the parents come get their kids while Sam and Dean do a recap. They share what they learned, realizing there isn't much of a connection to the past victims. “How do we find something that attacks at random?”

Dean shrugs a bit. “We go to a large populated place? I dunno.”

Sam shakes his head a bit. “No Dean, I don't think this thing does it when lots of people are around. It has to have some type of system…”

“Maybe Cas will know something.” Dean says as the two get into the impala heading to a nice Canadian motel. Castiel eventually appears with no helpful information.

Sam has slowly been able to piece together a pattern. He starts to realize that the monster attacks in a pattern much like how it decides to attack cities and towns. “So get this,” Sam says pulling out a map of the town. “The monster attacks in a certain symbol or sigil.” He places a traced version of the symbol on top of the map.”See what I mean. It’s like connect the dots.”

“What does that mean?” Dean says eating a burger.

“It means whatever the marks pattern touches it is where it will attack.” Cas adds.

“Exactly.” Sam says. “Judging by the looks of it, it should be attacking around here.” He points at the map.

“Well let's get out there than, let's scope out the houses and catch the son of a bitch.”

Sam nods as does Cas. They head out and over to the general area and camp outside as they study the area. They try to make a connection from house to house.

“What does the symbol mean?” Dean asks looking out the window.

“Um, not exactly sure, haven't seen anything about it. So that means it's most likely old, I’ll have to look into the lore.”

A day or two later they notice someone going into their house. Shortly after they see what they expect is the creature. Not much detail can be seen, mostly just the shadow with a hood on. Only thing that made it truly seem suspicious is the fact it stopped in front of the house and just stared at it.

“Think that's our monster?” Dean says knowing it most likely is.

“I don't have a solid yes since we couldn't see much, but yeah I think it is” Sam says

“Alright let's get out there and kill that son of a bitch.”

“Gotta say I agree with you, at least this time.” He says rolling his head a bit. Wincing from the slight pain in his neck.

“You good Sammy?”

“I’m fine, just a little sore. Let's just get this done alright?”

“Yeah, let's go” Both of them get out the car grabbing what may or may not be the proper weapons for the monster. They slowly make their way around the house deciding where would be the best place to enter form. They finally decide to split. One going through an open second story window, the other going in through the basement.

Sam manages to get in through window and quietly standing up slowly while looking around, gun at point. He opens the closed room door slowly peering down both ends of the hall before fully leaving the room. In the middle of his scoping there is a bang and shriek from downstairs, in the spur of the moment he rushes down the stairs looking for the source.


	11. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael has returned, but in a much weaker state after his "death." Due to circumstances Dean is going to hunt Az down. But that's until After the angel pays a certain someone a visit.

When both Sam and Dean reach the doorway of the room it’s too late. The body of the person has been dropped onto the floor. Blood splattered all over the walls, carpet, and furniture.As the boys slowly look up the see a suited figure standing in front of the shell of the body. The creature is pulling a hood up over its head with one hand, in the other hand he holds a book looking as old as time itself..

“Hey.” Dean says pointing the gun at the creature.

The creature turns its head flicking its black and white eyes at him. Dean pulls the trigger and it makes contact with no effect. Forcing the beast to fully turn towards them. Sam holds his gun up.

“Don't move.” He demands

The beast's eyes flick to Sam. “I don't need to move to reach you.”

Sam swears he recognizes the voice but it doesn't deter him from the situation.

“It doesn't take much.” he says grabbing his hood. “ I would just have to deliver your soul where it belongs.”

Dean goes to take another shot at him but the beast appears inches away from him and punches him into the wall knocking him out from the impact. He than turns to Sam who clenches his jaw grabbing holy water. He splashes it onto the beast and has no effect. The beast appears in front of him punching him across the jaw. Sam quickly catches his balance before striking him across the face. He kicks the book out of his hand before pinning him down. As he's on top of him he punches him across the face more and more.

When the beast spits out a decent amount of blood he knees Sam in the back and kicks him off. Sam quickly gets up with some blood on him, as the beast starts to stand it wipes blood from its mouth. In the process of doing so it knocks its hood down revealing messy silverish blonde curls laying around those black and white eyes. But it was in that moment Sam realized why that voice sounded so familiar, it was his fallen angel. It was Azrael.

Sam practically speechless, “A-Az?”

The former angel narrows his eyes. “You will be delivered to paradise soon.” He says appearing behind him.

Sam immediately turns around but gets hit across the face. “It’s me Az” Sam gets hit again, “It’s Sam, I know you can hear me!” Sam grabs Azrael's fist and punches hims once more across the face. “Wake up Az! I don't want to hurt you.” The beast doesn't respond but his broken wings start to sprout. When Sam realizes that he pins him to the wall, but Az’s eyes glow like the sun before destroying that entire section of the house leaving nothing but air where he used to be.In the blast Sam gets horrible injuries especially standing so close to the source. His head bleeding, ribs broken cuts and bruises all over as if he just battled one of every monster. He falls under the pressure of his knees before keeling over blood coming from his lifeless body.

Dean begins to wake up shortly after looking around at the mess before seeing his brother. “Sammy!” He yells rushing over to him. “Stay with me alright Sammy? Stay with me.” He starts to lug his brother to the car while the sounds of sirens get closer in the distance. He sees Sam is hardly moving, hardly breathing, that blast really did a number on him. When Dean gets him to the hospital he has to make up some blasphemous lie on what happened as they rush Sam into the emergency room. As he sits there waiting for news on his brother he can’t help but want revenge on the beast. Castiel appears sitting next to him.

“What happened?” The angel asks.

“Some son of a bitch almost killed Sam, he is there...that thing really messed him up.”

“What kind of monster was it?”

“I still don't even know...I remember sneaking into the place, seeing the thing cloaked with some old looking book thing, and a dead person in front of it.”

Though it doesn't have too much detail, Cas makes the connection. “What did the book look like.” Cas more so demands rather than ask.

“I don't know Cas. A book. a old looking book that Sam would geek out for.”

“Well if it’s the type of book I think it is than it's the book of souls.”

“Book of souls? Like, a book full of people?”

“A book full of anything living. Humans, monsters, so on and so forth.”

“Well than whose book is it?”

“The Archangel of death...Azrael…”

“Your brother. That you killed.”

“Well...kill no. Father made him special, there's the reapers than there is Azrael. He’s more like Death but..an angel and he doesn't kill you in one touch. He didn't die, when I went to kill him he was just...sent away.”

“To where.”

“Not here, I’m not sure exactly. But he’s most likely building up strength...being sent to wherever he was drains him of grace...he gets his from souls. Weakened his hair is very light and-”

“Wait. how are we supposed to handle him than? Why is he rogue all of a sudden?”

“I must have put him back to his old settings” Cas says as if the angels are computers.

Dean shakes his head, “So if we ‘kill’ him. he just comes back but weak. Are you saying we gotta let him keep killing people? Cause I’m sorry Cas but I ain't gonna let that happen. Either you find a way to control your brother or I keep sending him back to who knows where.”

Cas slowly moves his eyes downward trying to think of what to do. “...I will do my best.”

A while after that talk Dean gets news that his brother is okay but the doctors express some concern on what the black like veins are that seem to slowly be covering him. Dean tells them he's fine and that it has been there since he was a child, so they mostly brush it off as they take him to his brother. When he walks into the room he sees sam laying there looking like a mummy sound asleep with the heart monitor beeping in the background. He takes a seat next to the bed.

“I’m sorry Sam, again…” Dean continues to sit there quietly and occasionally apologizing. He kept this up for a least an hour or two before hearing about what sounds like the same thing happening again. In that moment he takes the opportunity to take Az out again and leaves.

Sam lays in the bed almost lifeless breathing slowly and softly. In his dreams his mind is in another place, having some fun of his own not even knowing he's in the state he is in. Nonetheless those thoughts are being heard and picked up on. The louder those thoughts get the more he starts calling out for him. Disregarding whatever state of consciousness Az is in, he comes ‘cause he keeps hearing his name called by Sam.

The lights flicker while the screeching noise angles make is produced. When Az appears in the room the door closes and smoke starts emitting from his suit slowly. His white eyes focus on Sam, forcing him to tilt his head questioning how he hears him so clearly. He slowly walks towards him, each step mimicking his heart beat. Az puts the book down at the foot of the bed softly, his hair has become a dark silver. Meanwhile the darkness in Sam grows a bit. Az places his hand on Sam's arm causing his skin to become red from the heat. He stares at him listening to everything, the black veins catch his attention and force him to lean into him. “You are overflowing my thought process.” He looks down to Sam's legs and takes a step over, placing one hand on his stomach, the other on his leg. He heals him in seconds but the snapping of everything going into place force Sam to shout in pain and out of his sleep.

When he awakens he is drenched in sweat breathing heavily looking around in pain and confusion. He’s silenced by Az covering his mouth looking into eyes as if he was looking into his soul. “That wouldn't be your wisest choice.” The angle says slowly. From behind the hand Az feels Sam clench his jaw with his hazel eyes looking back into his own. The tension starts to grow and Az slowly removes his hand.

“Az.”

“I am unsure of why you keep calling me that, but I healed you because you were all I could hear.” He says as he turns to walk away but is stopped by his shoulder being grabbed, so he slowly looks back at Sam.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He starts to pull him back with a dark look in his eyes.

Az grabs his hand, but Sam pulls himself up looking down onto him breaking him under his pressure. He starts to force Az down before ripping out his IV that’s dripping black fluid. He forces it into Az’s arm, and a slither of black creeps up through his veins, as his muscles tense up Az winces in pain before disappearing. Sam faints and falls over onto the ground not a second later all while the darkness in him continues growing and receding.


	12. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness starts to grow in Az. It's starting to get stronger as it's making him do things he doesn't want. But Sam is on the hunt for to save him. Az is losing himself in this infection and things are bound to grow worse.

When Azrael finally makes it to a safe place he is in weakened state. He falls to all fours breathing heavily, trying to use anything and everything to help him stand up. He grips onto trees for support, pressing his weight into them going from tree to tree. He coughs heavily looking down. His coughs grow more violent as he starts to spit up black blood. He holds his head with his trembling hand falling over again, he starts to tear his clothes off. He grasps the angelic symbols going down his spine and chest with his free one hand. He clenches his jaw dragging the other hand through the dirt. Black blood climbing through his veins striping the left side of him in black. It all starts to come back to him and he calls for Sam even though he know he can't be heard. The black starts to creep up his neck and onto his face. It stops halfway across, it starts grow into his eye. 

Azrael starts to stand up trembling from the infection. He sprouts his wings trying to use his grace to force it back, but even his wings are tinted black. Instead of that beautiful glow of power and grace it reverts to a dull tone and forces him to fall under his own power. 

“I need you…”

He starts to pull himself as he grabs his book of souls. He starts to read through looking for someone's soul he could take just for some minor strength. Everything appears in grayscale as the darkness continues to eat away at him. Upon selecting a poor unfortunate soul he appears in the person's presence. The person quickly backs away in fear.

“Please…” Az says slowly, “Just come with me to your heaven..”

“You’re no angel!” The person says backing away reaching for something to use as a weapon. “You’re a demon! A monster! “

“I will take you to the promised land...I promise,” He says as he tiredly steps forward with his hand forward.

The person than grabs the heaviest thing they can and hit him across the face with it. 

Az looks at the person from behind his long hair, black blood dripping from his mouth and head. The person makes a run for it. They get away, or so they think. As they were running through the darkened streets they get to a crossroad where they are greeted with a palm to their head and Az staring tiredly into their eyes. 

“I am sorry.” The dull glow appears as he extracts and consumes the person's soul. When done with the now empty shell he lays them down slowly and looks up to the moon. “I’m...not evil...please...brothers...sisters...let me come to heaven...I need your help”

When no one answers he slowly starts to fall back and forth. “I have repent for everything I’ve done… Please forgive me.”

He looks around silently before attempting to stand. “Fine...I’ll do it on my own.” He starts to walk down the road alone.

Meanwhile in the hospital Sam is still knocked out but is quickly awoken when he has a vision in his head of Az in his current state. He lifts his head and torso as he looks around and running his hand across his face to push his hair out of the way.

“Az?” He looks around a bit more as he starts to get up. He spots the IV which has remnants of both black and red blood on it. He raises his eyebrows making them become slightly arched with his mouth slightly agape. He takes a deep breath before grabbing anything that was his. He doesn't bother to change, he rolls his clothes up and gets out as fast as he can. With every reflective surface he passes he takes a quick glimpse into it to see the darkness growing in him.

When he gets out he goes looking for a quick car to grab.He goes for the one at the edge of the parking lot swiftly breaking into and hot-wiring. He climbs in throwing his stuff into the passenger seat driving off. He grabs his cellphone and to call Dean.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, wait Sammy?”

“Yeah it’s me D--”

“Where are you? You better be in that damn hospital bed.”

“Yeah I am, I’m fine...just...taking a walk.Needed some fresh air.”

“Alright. Don’t strain yourself, I mean it Sa--”

“Where is Az?”

“What? How would I know, do you not remember what he did to you? I found a case that might be him, so I’m heading to it now.”

“You don't have too.”

“Uh, yeah I do. I’m sorry Sammy but he almost killed you. I can't forgive him for that.”

“That wasn't him, Dean.. I know you’re just trying to look out for me, and I get that. But I know Az. I know him,Dean and that just wasn't him.”

Dean sighs. “ What’ya trying to say Sam.”

“I’m saying if what you're going after is him than don’t hurt him. Wait till I’m around.”

“Whatever you say Sammy.” He hangs up.

“Dea-, Dean.” He looks at the phone and tosses it aside. “I’ll save you Az. I promise. Just wait for me.” He starts to speed up. and drive faster.

In Dean's car Cas looks over at him squinting his eyes.

“Apparently Sam doesn't want us going after what may be Az.”

“...Does he not realize he was almost killed by him?”

“Oh no, he says he knows. But he says that wasn’t him.”

Castiel narrows his eyes a bit. “I know my siblings, and that was him. Weather Sam accepts it or not that is what Azrael was made for.”

“I know, I know. So I say we just go get him real quick. Do what needs to be done, and just go on from there.” Dean says with Cas nodding in agreement.

Dean then speeds up his car driving to their destination.

On Az’s side of the universe he is roaming alone in this monstrous state. He limps and drags slowly against the side of the road. When the occasional car rolls by they end up driving faster no questions asked. He continues to see flashes of what he had done to Sam looking down shaking his head. 

“I didn’t mean it Sam…” He continues to limp slowly begging for forgiveness. 

“I won't search for you...I won't bother you...I don't want to hurt you…”

He makes his way to a small town, everyone is dead asleep so he simply loots a fewclothes and slowly puts them on winching in pain. He heads to silent train station waiting on his own, when the next one arrives he makes his way in unnoticed by the workers with the small sum of people stare at him. He tried to cover himself up to the best he could but it's still so visible. They stare at him like a monster, quietly murmuring to themselves. He slowly lays his head against the window closing his eyes. Little does he know Sam passes said train looking for him.

In the silence something ticks in Az and with almost no control he starts to stand up. He takes out his weapon and starts to slay the people mercilessly. He swings over and over splattering blood all over the windows and seats, his power causes the lights to flicker. With his lifeless eyes he moves from cart to cart killing everyone. He cracks his neck a bit before licking the little amount of blood from his almost perfectly clean fingers. He slowly returns to his seat he had resided in before the darkness kicked in. The train continues on its rout and people from the waiting stations notice the blood in the zooming train, causing them to call for authorities.

On the one man train Az finally wakes up fully conscious. He starts to sit upright pausing when he notices the blood everywhere. He looks left and right at the people and starts shaking his head.

He gets up approaching the bodies “It couldn't have been me...it wasn't me I was asleep.” He continues to say to himself as he slowly lays the bodies out properly closing their eyes. 

“I am sorry for your final moment of fear..”

He grabs his book of souls, slowly writing off those who had died. He spots the red and blue flashes outside as the train is forcefully being stopped. All the police see is the figure standing in the windows as the train starts to slowly slow down. Az squints and looks outside, realizing those lights usually don't mean you are citizen of the year he quickly disappears into another undisclosed location.

Upon arrival he slowly stumbles but catches himself with much more ease. He pauses as he hears Sam's thoughts channeling through. He wants to go back to him but knows he isn't stable. He runs both hands through his hair pushing his curls back, under the stress he looks around for an answer but he knows...he’s alone. 

“I’m Sorry...Sam.” He grinds his teeth a bit and his expression becomes a scowl of anger. He continues to push forward with the darkness growing more and more.

He starts to get visions, he hears Sam screaming but to dazed to understand he holds his head. As it gets louder he starts to see what looks a person wrapped in cloth laying on a burial like structure of sticks. As the vision progresses he sees the body get lit on fire. At first he doesn't think anything of it until he sees himself standing over the burning body holding onto a flannel. 

He starts to realize what he’s looking at ,shattering his heart he realizes that's Sam in that fire. Getting the hunters burial he deserves. He starts to scream at the Az in the vision and screaming to save Sam, but he can't be heard and he watches it. He than notices how the him in the vision dropped his book of souls and grabbed his weapon he uses for his angelic reaping. He turns the weapon on himself and pauses before striking himself with it. Watching the angelic glow leave his body wings sprawled out looking at the sky, the alternate version of Azrael ended himself to hopefully hitch a ride with Sam's soul to the pearly gates.

When the flashing vision ends Az falls to his knees, not uttering a word. thinking what he saw is bound to happen.

“I-I’m sorry…”


	13. Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's going to get Az back one way or another. He just has to find the right stuff first

Not too long after the train Az was on is stopped, Sam is one of the first “detectives” on the scene.  
He slowly steps onto the train as the police describe the scene. Being the much more observant man that he is, he looks at everything with stronger inspection. He looks at how the bodies are laid. He studies everything, the blood, the cuts, all of it before coming across darkness infected blood. He glimpses and gets small sample of it. 

“I went right past you…”

An officer comes up towards him. “Pardon?”

Sam clears his throat a bit. “I was saying how did the guy get past y’all.”

“We were wondering the same thing, we all saw him..or it. I should say.”

“What did it look like? Any and all details will help.” Sam says with a small nod and both eyebrows raised.

“Let's see, He was I would say around 5’9.”

Sam nods and writes this stuff down “Go on.”

“Messy hair, messy dark hair, with a beard.Covered in these...black...veins..? I know it sounds crazy but I’m telling you that's what I saw.”

“Don’t worry I've heard much stranger. Trust me.”

“Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yeah?” Sam replies a bit more eager.

“He was dressed rather well elegantly, for some psycho monster that is.”

“Hey. Watch what you say alright. you don't know his name nor his story. You have no room to call someone anything like that.” Sam snaps at him.

“O..kay...I’m sorry detective.”

“I’ll go do my best to find him.” Sam says starting to walk away.

When he gets back to his car he starts to examine the blood. “Yup, infected” he lets out a soft deep sigh.   
“Where are you…” He says shaking his head softly while looking at the sky. “I know you can hear me. You can't shut me out. Just...come back...alright? I can find a cure and we will be okay. You gotta trust me.”

He sits there expecting Az to appear but he doesn't. So he starts up his car. “If you won’t come to me, than I’ll come to you. Or I'll make you come to me.”

He goes to a motel just for the night taking out his laptop to do some good ol research. He is more than aware on how to summon angels. He’s done it before, only problem is does Azrael count as an angel in this current state or is he something else. Everything keeps pointing to the same thing as the previous search did forcing Sam to become somewhat annoyed. He takes a small break and sits back.

“There's gotta be something else…” He sits there thinking. Recalling everything and Anything Azrael said about himself.

“Wait.” He sits up and pulls the laptop towards him before typing in ‘Archangel Azrael’ into the search bar. With a numerous amount of results, he nods again and starts clicking left and right trying to read as much as possible. He definitely wasn't the nicer and somewhat oblivious Az he is now but that's not what Sam was looking for. Upon going deeper for hours he finds a wiki like page on mythological creatures with Az on it. The illustration showing a hooded man like specimen with multiple wings. Information about where the angel was most notorious, mostly the Mediterranean countries which made sense. He eventually comes across summoning and incantations.

“There.” He starts to read and most of it is like summoning other archangels. But this even tells you how to capture the angel and put him under your control. He scrolls a bit and finds a few symbols that he jots down, some aren't clear but he tries his best to get it as close to what he sees as possible. It's a hand full and each image doesn't exactly say what each sigil does, which leads him to question it. He doesn’t want to hurt or kill Azrael by mistake, but he will do what it takes to save him.

He closes his laptop and heads to bed for some rest. 

Upon sunrise he is already up and packing up the car. 

“First things first. Holy Oil.” He gets into the car in search for a good amount which was surprisingly simple.After that he begins to search for the other supplies he needs which...isn't as easy some of these things are nowhere around. So he starts searching for hunter stores, he comes across a few, not the best but eventually finds a good one and goes in.

The man behind the counter looks at his with some suspicion of the dark veins on him, but doesn't bother him.

Sam walks up to him and hands him the list. “Do you have any of this stuff?”

The owner looks over the list and raises an eyebrow. “The hell are you trying to summon? Haven't seen a supply list like this.” The man says as he goes to grab some of the things.

“Someone important, but all in all I don't know exactly.”

“This is all gonna cost ya a bit.” He says with a hard laugh.

“That's fine, is that all of it?”

“Yup. That’s everything.”

“Thanks.” Sam says grabbing the stuff.

“Ah, ah, ah, $476.”

Sam clenches his jaw a bit. “Seriously.”

The owner just stands there with a straight face.

“Fine.” Sam takes out the money holds it up with a bitch face and pushes the money across the counter.

“Have a wonderful day.”

Sam nods. “Thanks.” He leaves and gets into his car. “Okay Az. This is your last chance” He sits there and waits for a few moments. “Alright. Your choice.” He says starting up the car and driving to some type of abandoned place.

Upon arrival to the run down building he gets out and props the trunk open. He slowly takes the supplies out fixing his hair here and there, he makes multiple trips in and out the building with more and more supplies. On the final trip he goes around to the passenger seat grabbing Az’s old leather jacket. 

“I’m gonna get you back. Just hang in there a little longer alright?”

He goes into the building taking his flannel off revealing the hospital shirt he's still in. He grabs the first set of supplies and starts drawing the symbols on the ground while getting the mixture ready. He does this several times for each symbol he wrote down, he cuts his arm for some blood putting it into a bowl. The voices from the darkness start to grow louder forcing him to grab his head as he looks at his arm clenching his jaw. He grabs one of his many jars of holy water to make a gigantic ring around all the symbols; he puts more around each individual summoning circle.

He takes a step back examining everything making sure it's perfect, he goes through a checklist of every supply making sure he isn't missing a thing. Quickly shifting through his pockets he grabs his phone and starts to dial up Dean. 

“Dean?”

“Did you hear about what happened with that train Sam? I swear if it was Azrael.”

“Calm down. I already checked it out, wasn't him. So you can stop accusing him.”

“I’m just saying Sammy, we don’t know what he can do”

“It’s fine I got it under control.”

“What do you me-” Dean’s quickly cut off when Sam hangs up putting the phone to the side.

“Here goes nothing.” Sam heads to the center of the room and starts to do the first summoning It is unsuccessful but he doesn't let it get him down. So he starts the next one, which also turns out to be unsuccessful. He lets out a sigh.

“Lets try this one then.” He starts the next one which stops working halfway through causing him to make an annoyed face. His hope is quickly fleeting. He tries out a few more, still no Az. Now that he's down to at least three he is definitely not as confident but he pushes forward. Then again he did get these symbols from a website.

“I know you can’t not come Az...It’s only me here you can trust me I promise.”

He starts the next one, reading off the enochian slowly to pronounce it all correctly. He continues throwing the ingredients into a bowl. 

In his head he starts to wonder if he's not coming because he is captured or worse. He cuts his arm a bit dripping a slow stream of blood into the bowl. It starts to spark and flash like lightning smoking profusely. He starts to back up a bit still reciting the summoning. As he starts to finish it off darkness starts to pour into the room with wind whipping up smoke around him.

Through the haze a shadowy figure starts to appear with the lightning flashing between him and the figure.As he utters the final word the figures eyes glow dimly through the smoke. He can already tell there is something wrong. He remembers the sun like glow Az’s eyes use to have and that's not it. The smoke allowing the few rays of light to appear holistically around the figure.

Sam clenches his jaw, and swallows air. “Az?”


	14. We Can Be Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az reassures Sam that no matter what he will be there. Sam in return continues to reassure that Az isn't a monster. He will be there till the end of time.

The smoke slowly starts to dissipate, revealing the infected suited angel. The black veins stretched over him darkening around his tired eyes.

Sam looks at him. “You're really here…” He starts studying him with concern growing over.

“This isn't safe Sam...I can attack at any moment”Az says slowly.

“I don’t care I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Az stands there shielding the monstrous side of himself. “I’m alright.”

Sam starts to walk towards him. “Than why don’t you let me see for myself.”

Az backs up a bit and says under his breath. “‘Cause I’m a monster…”

Sam continues to come closer, when Az tries to escape Sam lights a match throwing it onto the ring of hoyl oil. “You’re not leaving this time”

Az looks at the flames feeling betrayed and glares up at Sam. “Is this some sort of joke?”

Sam grabs Az’s arm, pulling it away as he looks at the black veins. “No, this is to make sure you won't leave again.” Sam examines the veins for a bit and Az looks down. “You’re not a monster Az, I don't care what you look like as long as you’re okay that's all that matters to me.”

Az slowly looks up at him. “I don’t want to hurt you like I hurt them, I won't...I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

Sam turns his head to show Az the same darkness is in him. “You being here isn't going to hurt me. You not being here would cause me more harm.” Sam says looking into Az’s eyes grabbing both of his shoulders.

Az looks back at him. “This isn't your wisest decision.”

“You don't have anywhere else to go, you're locked out heaven, you don't have a home to run away too.”

Az shakes his head slowly. “I do have a home, it’s you and wherever you are.”

Sam cracks a smile and a soft laugh. “I missed ya.” He says wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Az is still too unsure of the situation but he hugs back. And then looks at all the summoning symbols on the ground raising an eyebrow. “What are all of those?”

Sam looks at all of them for a second. “I was trying to summon you with all of your summoning symbols.”

“...Most of those do the opposite…”

Sam looks at him. “What? I’m sorry I didn't know.”

“Wait...how did you find half of these? Most of those are incorrect.”

“Research. Which was clearly mostly wrong, but none of that matters right now. Are you alright?”

“If I were to say what you want to hear than yes. But...I know you wouldn't appreciate the lying...so in all honesty..no. I killed...so many people. I feel like I’m becoming my old self...I feel like a monster. I know I am… no one deserved any of it. I can’t remember what I did to all of them, I hear their screams and their souls crying out, blocking my thoughts and driving me mad.”

“I’ll help you through it Az, you have to always keep fighting. No matter what.”

Az looks up at him. “But I’m a monster Sam...I’m...tainted…”

“Hey. I’m not pure either. You know that already.”

“It’s different for you...you’re a human I was once an angel. Now my brothers and sisters will think of me as Lucifer.”

Sam locks his jaw at the sound of that name. “Don't remind me of him. Listen to me okay, I won't let them hurt you, I won't let them near you. No one has to know. Just you and me.”

Az starts to nod slowly. 

“Goo--” Sam starts to winch holding his head. “Shit.”

Az stands up right placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sam?”

Sam holds his head with both hands grunting.”Stay back alright?” He says as he backs away.

Az slowly starts to follow him trying to help him but Sam lights another ring of holy oil. “Sam!”

“I don’t want to hurt you Az.” He stumbles a bit and falls to his knees.

Az walks to the very edge of the ring. “You’re stronger than that Sam”

Sam goes silent head down towards the ground.

“Sam?”

Sam starts to put his head up slowly. The black veins covering more of his face as he looks through his bangs back at Az.

Az looks back at him. “You keep telling me to fight. You need to fight it too.”

Sam clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes.

Az tries to think of the right things to say as he watches Sam starts to stand. “That cure you spoke of...it can be right here. Right around us, I trust in you.” He keeps trying his best to get through to him but all he hears is Sam screaming from inside his head as he approaches the circle. 

He looks down at Az while the angel looks back up at him. Everything Sam was saying to him slowly starting to click.

“We can be monsters...together. I won't leave your side Sam.”

The darker state of Sam starts to turn away as if he were to go somewhere.

Az starts to decide fight or flight. In the second of rush he forces his arms across the edge of the circle making them scorch as he bites down on his jaw tight making a face of pain. He wraps his arms around Sam to keep him there. He starts to push himself out further, burning more of his body with the darkness and even starting to burn his wings.

Sam pauses breathing heavily and turns his head back towards Az. “You can’t save me.” He says in a harsh cold tone.

Az winches in pain. “Watch me.” He forcibly pulls Sam into the ring with him, in which Sam starts to grunt from the darkness burning.

“We’re alive. That's all that matters. And I will love you in any state or form Sam.”

Sam starts winching more holding his head as he starts grinding his teeth in pain.

“No matter what Sam. I will always be here, with you,until the end.”

Sam starts to arch his back groaning as more of the darkness burns off of him. He starts to tense up before grabbing Az’s shoulders staring into his eyes. “I’ll survive.”

Az grabs Sam's shoulder. “Together. You are my heaven, I will do what it takes to keep you around.” 

“Even if it meant sacrificing myself.” Az says more slowly.

“It won't come to that. I won't let it.”

Az goes out of character for a moment to hug Sam. Sam hugs back tightly placing his head into Az’s neck as if they have known one another forever.

“Thank you.”


	15. Holy Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has long since been waited. The tension has gotten to strong, so Sam acts upon it.

When they release one another, Az turns away to look at the ring of fire. “Can you let me out of this now?”

Sam stands upright and grabs his shoulder causing Az to look back at him. They look into one another's eyes, it must be some type of suppression and tension but but Sam pulls the two of them closer so they are a matter of inches away from one another.

Az glances down and then turns his head upright to look at him. “Something on your mi--”

Az is quickly cut off as Sam pulls him in, with one hand around his waist the other on his cheek locking lips with a deep sigh. 

He pulls away quickly after running his hand across his lips. “I’m so sorry, uh I…”

Az has smiles in his eyes followed by a small grin. “That put my mind in a rush.”

Sam starts to walk away but is stopped by Az grabbing him and pulling him back.

“I can hear your thoughts Sam.” The angel says in an almost teasing manor.

Sam gulps chewing his lip a bit. “So?” says with a slight pitch.

Az makes a face and pulls Sam down a bit by his shirt bringing their faces close. Sam goes into his dominant state and grabs Az by the waist and starts kissing him again, forcing his tongue into the angel's mouth. Even though Az hasn’t clue what he's doing he runs his hands through Sam’s hair, twisting his tongue around his moaning softly.

Sam pops the buttons of Az’s suit and shirt yanking his tie loose.

Azrael grabs Sams hospital shirt by the collar pulling it down ripping it at the seams revealing his glistening, slightly matted with hair, sculpted torso. Slowly letting his hands roam all over the new unexplored territory..

Sam gets Az’s tops off looking at the tattoos and continuing to grip onto the tie. He wrap one arm around the angel's waist to press their bodies together, he glides his hand down Azs back and pulls away from kissing to suck on his neck. Az closes his eyes a bit, tilting his head back letting out a soft moan. Sam moves down a bit kissing Az’s collarbone and tattoos. 

Az’s eyes start to roll back as Sam continues to kiss his neck area. “Fuc-” He gets cut off by Sam forcing his tongue back into his mouth, grabbing Az’s ass squeezing enough to leave marks. Az starts to pull back to kiss Sam’s chest and grab his waist. Sam grabs for the lip of Az’s pants and boxers tugging on them. 

“Any tattoos down here?” Sam pants out as he looks breathlessly at Az and then down at his waist.

Az looks back up at him from behind his curls. “Not sure, tell me if you find any.”

Sam accepts the invite and breaks the button to Az’s pants and slowly yanks the zipper down. He slowly slides his hand down in between the pants and boxers slowly running his palm and fingers up and down the angel’s member feeling it stiffen. He smirks and starts kiss Az once more. Az tries to kiss back but he’s moaning at this long lost feeling begging for more, he runs his hands into curls flipping it up and back while he rolls his head. Sam starts to put his free hand into the back of Az’s boxers gripping and fondling him. He gets close to his ear his kisses it softly while whispering in a seductive tone“You want some more? Want me to show you how...tainted. I am?”

Az moans back yes in enochian as he slowly slides his hand down the crook of Sam’s chest and into his boxers slowly rubbing down Sam's member.

Sam chubs up pretty quick from the feeling of Az’s eccentric heat and from the smoothness of Az’s voice. He becomes stiff enough that his member starts to poke out the lip of his boxers. He starts to push Az downward so he’s on his on his knees on level with Sam's waist.

“Unzip it”

Az holds onto Sam’s waist as he grabs the zipper with his teeth, slowly pulling it while looking up at him. Sam clenches his jaw and feels his member twitch as Az’s nose softly and slowly rubs against it making it drip ever so slightly. Sam's heart is beating faster, he doesn’t want to wait anymore. The moose is ready to dominate the lone wolf. 

Az pulls Sams boxers down a bit more just to run his tongue up a small section of the shaft and tip. Causing Sam reach his breaking point forcing him to get down on his knees,laying Az back pinning both of his hands up and above his head with the strength of one. He uses his free hand to rip and pull down Az’s boxers wrapping his hand around the member slowly stroking it and kissing Az’s neck forcing him to moan more, breath heavily, and start to arch his back. Sam slowly starts to go down, kissing the remaining dark veins and tattoos on the wolf. He kisses his chest and the V lines on his waist. Sam lets go of him for a moment to pull his boxers and pants fully off, tossing them outside of the fire.

Az glances at Sam for a second with half shut eyes. he watches Sam grab some of the holy oil and pour it onto the veins grabbing the member again.

He slowly starts to tease the angel by licking his inner thigh making Az moan in pleasure while his hips buckle. He slowly puts the angels member into his mouth. Az starts to arch his back and moan as he grabs onto Sam head as he slowly bobs his head. In the process of doing so he takes his thumb and presses it into the angel in a teasing notion. Az’s moans start to become higher in pitch from Sam fingering him loose. Sam slowly pulls out of him and starts stroking his member again.

Az starts to turn his torso to the side as he moans out more. These sensations foreign to him and the ecstasy starts to build up in him as his whole body tenses up and he shoots. He starts to pant deeply and look at all of it.

“Not bad.” Sam chuckles a bit

Az looks back up at him as he notices Sam in an upright position, slowly pulling his pants and boxers down revealing his member. Az looks at it uttering no words and Sam just smirks a bit. Seconds later he’s looming over Az on all fours, he lifts the angel up somewhat and goes in between his legs and starts to tease him by sliding his throbbing member slowly between the two globs.

“Do it.” Az starts to pleed.

“Say my name first” Sam says as he presses the tip against the entry.

Az starts to moan out Sam's name over and over. Upon request Sam starts to push in making Az start to cry out with deep breaths. He starts to tighten up around Sam making him start to use more force as he pushes deeper making him moan. 

“Jeez, Az” He pants out.

He eventually gets fully in and pulls Az up and onto his lap where he thrusts in and and out slowly while kissing him. Az kisses back, humming into Sam’s mouth and scratching his back. Sam continues to thrust, moaning and kissing. He starts to lay Az back, keeping their waists locked with one another he starts to push harder and faster.

Sam pauses and makes eye contact with Az.

“You’re such a beautiful angel” He says before he continues. He makes them switch positions and pulls Az up onto of him so he’s still in him. The angel slowly starts to move back and forth making Sam moan. Sam rubs Az’s thighs leaving all sorts of marks before gripping his waist thrusting up and and down. Az lays forward onto him, holding his head with one hand, resting the other on his chest before locking their lips. Sam pulls Az’s hair all while thrusting into him and kissing .The heat increases between the two and the black starts to burn off. Sam flips Az onto his back once more, pulling their waists together Sam enters again. He hits and pounds the angels sweet spot making him howl as he looms over him. Sam presses his chest against the angels inked up chest. Under the weight and heat Az starts to purr into Sam's neck and then his mouth as they kiss. Az is getting closer and closer to his edge. Sam being observant starts reading Az's body language because he notices Az’s breathing is getting heavier and the cries are getting louder. He knows he’s close himself so he pulls Az into him more resting on his shins. Sam takes hold to Az’s waist as he goes the final mile. Az starts to grip onto Sam's thighs tight enough to leave small cuts and bruises as he bites his lip whimpering in pleasure

The starts to arch his back and tighten up as he starts to come again. Sam thrusts into him a hundred times a second and bites into Az’s shoulder moaning as he shoots inside him. 

Az lays there panting while Sam starts to collapse on top of him between his legs. Sam looks at Az tiredly as he brushes some of the hair out of both of their faces.

“I’m glad I never let you go” Sam says breathlessly

“I missed you like deserts miss rain…” Az says softly.

“Well I’m here now, and I’m not losing you again.” Sam says into him. “I promise.” He kisses Az's forehead softly before resting on him.


	16. Samuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Az head off onto the road again. The two make a small pit stop while heading back to their brothers. After all this time Az finally comes up with a nickname for Sam.

Even though the two just shared such a near and dear moment it's time for them to head back onto the road. Sam hasn't felt this way in a long time and even tho it was his first time with a male, something about it felt right to him. The two get dressed and gather up everything before before heading towards the car. As they approach it Sam pauses in his footsteps.

“Hey Az.”

Azrael looks over at him. “Yes Sam?”

“Here.” He starts to shift through the stuff he's holding. “I’ve been holding onto it for you.” He pulls out Az’s leather jacket, holding out the neatly folded leather to him.

Az just looks at it for a moment while Sam raises both eyebrows, widening his eyes a bit as he smiles and nods at the angel. 

“All yours” The hunter says softly with a warm smile.

Az smiles a bit.”You can keep it, I wish for you to have it.”

“Are ya sure..?” He says as he starts to put it back.

“I am certain. That jacket is...from before you and I finally met face to vessel. Though that moment was something glorious, and unfathomable, we are here now. Together, I don’t have to search for you cause we always find one another. Whether in this time period or the next.This is a time for a new beginning, and I want you to hold that close to you and remember that first time.

“Az…”

“Do you remember it?” Az cracks a small laugh. “I recall you driving, I finally tracked you down and so I reached you as fast as possible, revealing myself for a moment.”

Sam laughs a bit. “Me swerving the car.”

“Exactly, and than we met again. Out of my eons around, seeing you is the best memory I could ever hold dear to me.”

Sam flashes his dimples for a moment and gets into the car. “Come along, we’ve got quite the road ahead of us.”

Az puts the stuff in the trunk and goes around to the other side of the car. He climbs in and looks at Sam whos looking back at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sam says with a smile before looking forward. “We are gonna go get you a new Jacket, than I guess find our brothers.”

Az nods in agreement. “That sounds good to me”

“Or we can get in the back seat.” Sam says slowly with a grin.

Az slowly turns his head towards him. “Save the backseat for another time

The moose laughs “Okay, let's go.” Sam says smiling and putting his seatbelt on.

The angel quickly looks over at him and follows suit. Sam starts up the engine, pulling out of the area they were in and zooming down the road onto the highway. Azrael goes back to looking out the window bobbing his head to the music as Sam drives. After about an hour and a half they come into a town and Sam offers for them to stop for a break and grab some food and such which they do. They go to a diner and sit at the bar of it. Azrael keeps it simple and eats a delicious molecule tasting brownie and Sam sticks with his salad. As Sam shifts through his pocket for some money to pay for the tab he asks if there’s any good places to get jackets or clothes in general. The women at the cash register tells them a good place that's less than 5 minutes away so after they pay that's where they walk to. 

Sam pulls the first set of doors open and holds it for Az. “After you.” 

“Thank you,” The angel says as he walks in and does the same with the second door. “after you.” He says in the same tone as Sam.

When they both go in Az disappears in a flash and leaves Sam talking to himself as he walks towards the men's section. As he’s waiting he starts to look at more plaid clothes and flannels, must be a force of habit.

Meanwhile Az is amongst the jackets, shifting through them he finds a few candidates, some too flashy, others just not his style.”Hmm.” He hums as he comes across a gray trench/peacoat which Sam walks over and takes notice to.

“There you are,” He looks at the coat and raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “You trying to be like your big brother?”

Az looks up at him and then squints tilting his head to one side. “I don’t understand, which older brother?”

“You know,” He looks at Az to realize the angel is really confused to as who he's talking about. It almost looks like Az is filing through a list of siblings in his head. “Cas.” Sam says finally giving in.

“I’m older than Castiel.” Az says almost sounding somewhat offended like a child. “My Vessel is younger yes, But I was here for decades before him.”

“Oh,...sorry” He says as he watches the angel slowly put the jacket back. “What are you doing? That jacket would look great on you.”

“You said i was trying to be like Castiel.” The angel says looking at the jackets again like a pouty kid.

“No, no that’s not what I meant.” Sam says trying to explain while looking at the jackets also. “How about…” He moves some around and then pulls out a simple but sweet black leather jacket. “This one.” He hands the jacket to Az.

Azrael examines it as if he was a dog sniffing out a new toy. He slides it on and then zips it up halfway. “How does it look?” “He looks up at him, eyes wide, head tilted, waiting for his approval like a puppy.

Sam checks the angel out. “Looks great.” He says flattening the wrinkles on Az’s shoulders. “This is the one you want right?”

Az nods twice.

“Right, than let's go .” He says leading him to the cash register. Upon the walk there he realizes he's lost Az again. “Az?” He looks back to notice the angel stopped in his tracks looking at something so he goes over to him again. “You alright?” He follows the angels eyes to notice he is staring at white leather jacket. “Is this what you’re looking at?”

“Yes, there is something...familiar about it.”

Without another question Sam starts walking to the register once more carrying the white jacket.”Where are you going?” Az says not too far behind him. “I’m goin’ to get both of em for you.” Sam replies while walking backwards quickly turning to place the jacket onto the counter. “I need that one too, Az” Az being the way he is walks up to the counter and lays his arm across it making Sam chuckle a bit. As for the person working, not so much. After the purchase they get back into the car.

“Thank you Sam.” 

“For what, getting you a jacket? Listen, you’ve done so much for me, getting you a jacket is nowhere good enough to say thank you.”

“Well, still thank you.”

Sam smiles. “Anytime.” They sit there for a second. “Shall we head back home?”

“I’m already home, you’re here” Az says as if Sam should know that already.

That makes Sam smile once more and laugh. “Shall we head back to the bunker and show Cas and Dean that you are not a threat.”

“Yes, that sounds most wise. I don’t want to be the next monster on the list to be hunted.” 

“I wouldn’t let them hunt you anyhow” Sam says placing a hand on Az’s shoulder shaking him softly. “Here we go again.” He starts up the car and they head for the road again.

As they are on the road Sam turns on the radio turning the dial to change the station. He moves it left and right as Az looks out the window. For a minut second there is the sound of a women singing ‘I’m gonna-’ as Sam is about to move on Az grabs onto Sam's wrist, all attention focused on the radio. Sam looks at him and realizes Azs head is bobbing.

Az and the radio say in unison “I’m gonna marry the dark. Gonna make love to the stark. I’m a soldier to my own emptiness. I am a winner.” Az starts to rock out to the beat of Marry The Night, Singing every lyric like a whole new person. Sam can’t help but to watch, drive and smile at the situation. Seeing this side of Az, the side no one hardly ever sees makes it all the more special. Az’s whole self moving, while rolling his window down. The wind whips his hair like wild fire as he moves his hands around to the song. “Come on and run” He closes his eyes lets the drawn out ‘run’ flow out of his mouth like a symphony. 

When the song ends Sam looks at him and laughs “That was amazing, seeing you like that. You really love her don’t you?”

Az can't help but to laugh happily. “I think I love her more cause she reminds me of my mother, spreading nothing but love.”

Sam thinks for a moment. “Mother? Didn’t god create you?” He says with slight confusion.

“Yes, but--”

“You don't have to explain right now”Sam Laughs. “I want another one of her songs to come on now so I can watch you rock out again.” He laughs more.

Az smiles and looks out the window. He sits there silent for a minute before being revived with life “Oh Sam, I almost forgot to tell you” Sam looks at him “I finally thought of a nickname for you.”

“Oh really? Well, let's hear it”

“Samuel.” Az says rather proud of himself. While Sam sits there for a moment thinking of how to explain.

“Az, you know that's my full name right?”

“Yes, and you said a nickname is something that no one else calls you, and everyone calls you Sam”

Sam agrees. “But a nickname is also a short-- You know what,I love it. Just cause you're the one who thought of it.”

“Samuel.” Az says proud.

“Az.” Sam says back with is quick laugh.

They both laugh while Sam starts to find another station.The two of them are like kids giggling at a joke. Sam eventually finds a station with a song that they both know and Instinctively both of them start singing along to it with smiles in their eyes.


End file.
